Learning about Crystal Malfoy
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Crossover BtVS.“Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood,” Draco declared with passion. “I will find my sister and we’ll be a family again.” .Under revision.
1. Finding Family

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later), as for Buffy, I'm not sure just yet.

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**oooooooo**

**A/N:**

**1**. Sirius is alive

**2**. Lucius did not go to jail.

**3**. It will be **slash** eventually between Draco and Harry, so don't read if you don't like the pair.

**oooooooo**

**BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**oooo**

At the summer following his fourth year, Draco was spending it in his family home, Malfoy Manor, staring out of the window. He was feeling rather bored as most of his friends were on holiday, even out of the country, visiting the foreign wizarding communities. He cursed at his bad luck. It was nearing the end of July and his parents were adamant about leaving the house. It was like an anniversary of some short, every year at the dawn of the twenty fifth of July they would lock themselves for an hour or so in the family mausoleum that was under the manor. He remembered this since he was little. He also knew that they weren't mourning. None of their family had died. Also, after that his mother was rather happier than before. He had asked, but the question was never answered.

So now he was loitering around the _'Lineage Room'_ where the family tree was painted on a rather tall wall. The names of the Malfoy lineage, generations of wizards and witches, charmed to show the names every century or so. Their line had diminished; he was the only youth left. The rest were over forty, most childless. A number was lost during Voldemort's first reign of power. The rest were unable to reproduce as they were barren.

'I guess incest would do that eventually,' Draco thought wryly.

It was one of Draco's hobbies, learning about his family history and now the only one that alleviated his boredom for at least half an hour. To his disappointment he had reached the end of the modern line where Lucius Dracien Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Wilhelmina Black were joined. For years the spot under them was ignored as Draco knew he was the only heir. So he was understandably shocked when before his name, written delicate characters, there was another one.

The words _Crystal Drusilla Iren Malfoy_ was written in thin silver, the female only fifteen months older than him.

**oooooooo**

Lucius sat in the patio with his wife, each involved with the leather bound tome they held. Neither Malfoy was expecting their son to enter at this time of the day and certainly not have him making so much commotion. But he did. He burst through the twin French doors, his magic pulsing around him, indicating the disorder his emotions were in.

"Who the hell is Crystal Malfoy?"

Narcissa Black, turned Malfoy by marriage, prided for her composure and even frosty appearance but the moment she heard the question, she fainted.

**oooooooo**

It was much later, after Narcissa had regained her senses and the two parents had overcome their shock, they told Draco the entire story.

It turned out that Crystal Drusilla Iren Malfoy was his sister. She was eleven months an two weeks older than him.

"She was a cute little baby, tiny and delicate, with pale skin and hair and a pair of the most wondrous emerald eyes I had ever seen," Narcissa whispered.

She had been early and thus had to stay at Saint Mungo's for a while, Narcissa as well. It was during their stay there, and the time Lord Voldemort was at his peak, that the Death Eaters attacked. The whole ward caught fire and the Healers barely got the mothers and half the babies out. Crystal was one of the less fortunate and was trapped.

At that moment in a desperate attempt of one of the Healers, Lilly Potter, the red haired witch cast a spell that would transport the babies to safety. Most of the infants were found during the following two years, but Crystal was never among them. She was not dead either, the family tree was testament enough, and that was the only thing that consoled Narcissa through the years. They had tried to find her numerous times but for some reason they never could. So they stopped when Draco turned thirteen and decided to focus more on the blond boy, hoping that their daughter was well and happy.

"I want to start searching for her again," Draco announced to his parents.

The adults shared a tired look.

"Draco, we tried," Lucius explained yet again. "We tried blood magic, family magic, locator spells. Nothing worked."

The teen started feeling angry, both at his parents for giving up and at the Dark Lord for taking his sister away from him. He also made a mental note to be nicer to Potter since his late mother had done something to save his only sister.

"Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again, despite all your doubts and denials. You'll see. I'll make it."

"I honestly wish you all the luck in the world son," Lucius told him. "Anything you want for help, just ask."

Draco nodded.

**oooooooo**

Exactly two years later as the sixth year was about to start, Draco burst in his father's study he ignored the fact that the man had warned him he did not like to be disturbed. He never paid attention to his godfather, Severus Snape, who was also in the room. He did not even care that the two men wore Death Eater robes. He only cared for shouting the news he carried.

"I found her!"

"Draco son, I told you not to come in," Lucius scolded.

"Father!" Draco yelled as he jumped to hug the man. "I found Crystal."

Lucius collapsed on the chair behind him.

"She is on a different continent and alive. She was adopted immediately from London and carried to the States," the ten plowed on.

"Where?" Lucius got out.

"Sunnydale, California," Draco said with a grin. "She now goes by Buffy Summers."

**oooooooo**

**End of chapter one**


	2. Sunnydale

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later), as for Buffy, I'm not sure just yet.

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:**

**1**. Sirius is alive

**2**. Lucius did not go to jail.

**3**. It will be **slash** eventually between Draco and Harry (though I plan it to be mild), so don't read if you don't like the pair.

**oooooo**

**BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**oooooo**

**Chapter Two: Buffy the British Witch?**

**oooooo**

Buffy stared at the woman that she had known to be her mother. She had learned from an early age, during one of the fights her parents had, that she had been adopted when they had lived abroad for a few years. She also knew that Joyce Summers had not very strong maternal instincts but never counted on something like this to happen.

When she was told to never step foot inside again she left to fight. When she survived she sneaked back inside, grabbed as much of her things as she could and left. She was currently occupying the abandoned mansion on Crawford Street; the one Angelus had stayed in. It might have been 'livable' for vampires but not that great for a human. It had no kitchen, got drafty in the night and carried a torrent of bad memories, not to mention that many of the rooms were stained with blood, but it was a home for Buffy; for now at least. It was quiet, dark and furnished, just what she wanted. She now counted two weeks living here.

She had to get a job a local fast food restaurant, the only thing that fed her at the moment. Sure, she was no longer wanted by the police, but returning to school was not an option. She was also angry at Xander for hiding the truth from her. She was too ashamed to see Giles and afraid to meet with Willow just yet. So she patrolled, worked and continued to live.

She was at the spot were Kendra was buried when she paused. The roses she had left in the morning were still there. She would have to change them in two days, maybe sooner.

The tranquility of the cemetery was soon shuttered when sounds of fighting reached her. She took off at the direction they were coming from only to arrive just in time to see a pair of men fending off about half a dozen of the local undead residents.

Upon arriving at the source of the commotion she found herself in a rather unique situation. The vampires were literally falling to dust left, right and center while two dark figures stood in the middle of it.

She scrunched her nose at the smell of blood that hugged the place as well as the most unusual odor; that of burning flesh.

They were doing pretty well considering they duo was overpowered by the blood suckers.

'I better step in or Giles will start yelling at me for letting the get killed,' she thought.

She marched over to them just as the shorter was tossed to the ground. The taller figure let a surprised cry as he tried to protect him. Buffy stepped in that very moment and grew startled at the silvery blond hair both men had. She snapped out of it and turned to fend off the vampires.

**ooooo**

Draco was feeling rather dizzy and his head was pounded as his face connected with the humid ground of the cemetery. Even in his situation he was disgusted at having touched the contaminated ground.

He and his father had been ambushed the moment they stepped foot in the shadows, not a very promising thing for the town's image. He wondered whether his sister had been safe.

So as they cast the '_Incindio_' the circle around them shortened and he could see even his father rejoice. It looked like they would make it. While one or three vampires were no trouble, a dozen was bad news even for wizards.

But then she arrived.

A slip of a girl that looked to delicate to play Quidditch, much less fight head on the Undead, got in front of him and his father. The shocking thing was when she sent the first vampire tumbling to the ground with just one kick.

He could only watch, supported by his father as the _girl_ slowly but swiftly turned each snarling creature to dust with slender moves and what appeared to be a pointed stick!

**oooooo**

Buffy lowered her stake only after the last vampire was dust. She grinned cheekily at the rush she felt after all the violence.

Then she heard a pained groan and remembered she had an audience.

She turned to face the two blonds. They were both dresses in dark clothes and long cape like overcoats. The taller one was older, with long hair and cold grey blue eyes. The younger had a gash on his head and the same blond hair though his eyes were grey, almost silver.

"That seems nasty," she commented. "Need help to get to the hospital?"

The men watched her transfixed.

"Okay…" Buffy was beginning to feel uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gaze. "Well, its two blokes down the road, if you leave the cemetery first."

"Thank you," the tall blond said in perfect British accent.

Buffy briefly wondered if the hellmouth apart from demons attracted and British people.

"It was nothing, really. You were doing pretty good before."

"If you call 'good' getting knocked on the floor," the younger whined.

Buffy wanted to smile. He sounded like her when she tried to get out of a practice session with Giles.

"Um, well…" she chuckled awkwardly.

"How did you do that back there?" the old blond said.

"It was bloody amazing," the younger said with a grin, his eyes taking her form in. The way he was eyeing her was almost greedy, but not in a perverted way. It looked like longing, but what for?

"Hey!" Buffy said, remembering something. "How did you kill those vampires before?"

"Magic," the young one said, gaining a glare from the other.

"Draco," the older one reprimanded.

"Ow, that explains it," Buffy muttered. "What are you doing here in the first place?" She gave them a suspicious look. "You don't plan on bringing hell on earth or resurrecting the Master, are you?"

She received bewildered looks.

"Probably not," Buffy answered her own question. "Sorry, bad history with Wicca's and Warlocks."

"We are wizards," the tall blond said.

The other produced a polished stick and flicked it, making some green the sparks fly.

"Neat," Buffy told him.

"We could use help since we just came into the country," the one called 'Draco' said.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure I can help," Buffy replied.

"We are looking for my daughter," the father told her. "She must be around seventeen, blond and a witch. She goes by Buffy Summers."

The Slayer froze as those icy eyes warmed marginally and Draco swept her into a tight hug.

**oooooo**

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Buffy or Crystal

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N: **Some of you asked whether or not this will be a Buffy/Angel type of story and it probably will be but not soon. Buffy will have some time to meet and bond with her family.

**000000000000**

**Chapter Three: **

**000000000000**

**BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**ooooo**

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire:**

Narcissa was a nervous wreck. It was only e few hours ago that her husband and son had left for the States so she knew that logically it was too soon for them to contact her. She kept worrying over their luck as well as how her daughter would be. She would probably be blonde, both she and Lucius were blonde, but there was a chance she would take after the Blacks, who were usually dark haired and not inclined to have that silvery shade of grey eyes.

Her mind was so overcome with excitement and hope that she never considered what might happen afterwards. She was trying to repress those thoughts for later, when her nerves were tamer.

Severus Snape saw her pacing in front of the fireplace. The fire was burning strong despite being summer. He was on his second cup of tea so far and was considering something stronger. When Draco had barged in that room announcing he had managed to locate Crystal Malfoy he was shocked. He remembered those days as well as the times he had to brew nutrient potions for the pregnant Lady Malfoy. The disappearance had been a serious tragedy for the family, but even he seldom remembered it.

He was rather impressed that his godson not only found out about it, but also managed to do what even his father failed. So he sat there and waited for the lost daughter to return.

**Crawford mansion, Sunnydale:**

The mansion was as quiet as a tomb and dreary as one. Despite the presence of three live souls it was cold and pensive.

The two males had been introduced as Lucius and Draco Malfoy as they had all retired to a safer place to talk things through.

The two male wizards sat on a leather sofa, both of them stealing glances at the forth member of their family, at the same time trying to shake off the unbelievably thick remnants of dark magic that was all over the place. But the girl in question was oblivious to both their longing looks and their nervousness, especially in Draco's case; he had developed the habit of squirming in his seat.

Buffy was in a daze. Her mind kept going in circles.

She was adopted, that much she knew.

She was this man's daughter and his son's sister.

They were wizards.

Her family was wizards.

They were here.

She stared blankly in the void, her brain only now starting to properly function.

She cleared her throat, not to get their attention, but just to buy some more time.

Lucius and Draco both looked up expectantly. In any other occasion Lucius would have been angry at the lack of formality but it had not yet entered his mind. Their only goal was to convince the girl as to their intentions and then, maybe, get back their daughter.

Buffy bit her lip before looking in the silvery eyes of the man who claimed to be her father.

"Is it true?" she asked him.

"I could never joke about that Crystal," he told her gently.

She looked skeptical and at the same time sad.

"That is my name? Crystal?"

"Yes."

She rubbed her palms over her face. The only questions that entered her mind now where not only why her parents-'Joyce and Hank,' she kept correcting in her mind- never told her anything.

"How?" she whispered.

Lucius understood perfectly what exactly she was asking. He told her everything, from her birth and joy her parents had to the attack and chaos that followed and how the searched for her in despair the following years. He continued about how they then had Draco, at which point the son took over the story and narrated how he had found out he had a sister from studying the family tree and how driven he had been to find her.

Buffy listened carefully to them but she could sense they were truthful and that the incident had really scarred the family.

"We could prove the relation by blood tests. I heard that muggles had found a way, but ours is easier," Lucius told her.

"Muggles?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"That is what we call the non magical people," Draco replied.

Buffy nodded absently. It seemed reasonable to her, it really did. And she believed them. She could tell when she was being lied to; the past year she had learned to trust her instincts well, so far it had worked; she was still breathing after all.

"I'll take the test," she told them. "Proof is harder to deny and much better that unfound suspicions and hopes.

Lucius nodded in appreciation. The girl had a good head on her shoulders it seemed.

"Very well, it's only a simple spell. I'll need a paper and only a drop of your blood," he told her.

Buffy hesitated about the blood bit but curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see if what they were telling her was the truth.

As she watched the elder blond muttering and swishing that wooden stick over the paper, said paper sparkling with changing colors, she considered asking Giles to come over for a while. Her watcher would probably be of help and she wanted an adult's opinion on this. But as their relationship was nonexistent as of late she could not do that.

She was truly alone, no friends, no family, no watcher… Granted she was the one to push her watcher and Willow away, but the feeling was the same.

'But I guess it is too late now,' she mused. 'Whatever's gonna happen I can take it. My life just can't get any worse.'

She glanced at the room around her. All traces off battle had been cleared, but the portal to hell that was Catha's statue gave off permanently bad vibes.

'Perhaps this is my chance, a new start.'

"A drop of your blood if you will, my dear," Lucius voice broke her out of her musings.

She noticed him heal his finger cut and picked up the knife.

Afterwards she allowed Draco to heal her while his father raised his wand.

"_Familial vinculum_," he intoned.

A pinkish line formed on the paper starting from the overlapping dots of blood and forming neat, calligraphic words.

_**ooo**_

_**Lucius Dracien Abraxas Malfoy - Narcissa Wilhelmina Black**_

_**Crystal Drusilla Iren Malfoy Draco Lucien Castor Malfoy**_

_**ooo**_

Buffy blinked as the words form. Any other day she would have laughed at the peculiar names she read.

'So, my mother's name is Narcissa and I am named Crystal,' she thought.

She saw her middle names and cringed.

'Drusilla? Drusilla! Oh, god, fates must be having a good laugh at me. Hm, I wonder what the gang would say.' Her face fell when she remembered Xander's betrayal. They would never know.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she saw he blond teen standing right in front of her, a worried look on his face.

"Do you believe us now?" he asked her.

Buffy nodded and the blond smiled.

"Could I give you a hug?" Draco asked her carefully.

The question both surprised her and warmed her. She inclined her head and Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Found you sis," he whispered in her hair.

Buffy hugged back.

**ooo**

**End of chapter**


	4. Moving

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**000000000000**

**Chapter Four: **

**000000000000**

**BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**ooooo**

**Crawford mansion, Sunnydale:**

Buffy had not an easy night. Her dreams were ruled by nightmares. The patent varied. Unlike the previous days Angel was not her only visitor and tormentor. But this night he had company. She saw the faces of her new family, her old family and friends, her old life chasing away her new one. It was not pleasant not restful but she could function with less sleep.

She was not the only one though.

The two wizards were able to conjure two beds and whatever else they needed but sleep had not come to them easily.

"Do you feel it, father?" Draco asked as they were both under the thin covers.

"It's all over this town," Lucius replied. "It reminds me of the Stonehenge area. It has a similar magical concentration only here it is more sinister."

There was a lengthy pause, during which Draco looked at the ceiling with contemplation.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she liked me?"

Lucius frowned. "Liked you how?"

"I mean as a brother. Would she mind having me for a brother?" Draco asked.

The older blond almost groaned at the question. "It is too early, son. Give her time. She just met us. Why do you worry so much?"

"Father, she looks much like a future Gryffindor," the younger blond said wryly. "We are Malfoys. Will she fit in? I don't want to lose my sister due to feuds and political games. I also don't like the idea of her ending up as 'Aunt' Bellatrix."

"Draco…"

The teen took a deep breath. "I don't want her to be a Death Eater."

Lucius grimaced. He knew about his son's dislike for his under the counter activities but he could not tolerate his role as a Death Eater. Lucius had at first been furious at the blatant disrespect, but it was not long before he came to his senses and realized that he did not want under any circumstances his son at the feet of that megalomaniac and he would see red if his own blood was placed under the Cruciatus curse. He was not surprised at his vehemence that his sister stayed out of this situation; in fact he would support it. Voldemort would not question him; after all he was the one funding the monster.

"Maybe I can change my plans to suit my new needs," he told his son.

"Thank you," Draco told him as he settled for the night.

**0000000000000**

Buffy woke up early the next morning. When she walked into the room she used as a kitchen, she saw Draco and his father were already up and drinking what she would bet her life was tea.

"Good morning," she told them and they echoed her.

"Tea?" Draco asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm more of a coffee person myself."

"Americans," Draco shook his head.

Buffy huffed but she smiled despite the jib. It was like having two of Giles in the house.

"Crystal," Lucius spoke up.

She started at the name but nodded.

"Would you like to spend some time with us?" he asked her. "I would like to get to know you better, maybe even start being a family."

Buffy was silent for a moment before nodding dazedly. "I always wanted to meet my parents." She turned to Draco. "And I dreamed of having siblings." She shrugged a bit. "I'd like the chance to get to know you. And meet my birth mother."

Lucius smiled. "Narcissa would be ecstatic."

Buffy drew a deep breath. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you like," Draco told her.

Buffy considered this. "I have a few things to do before anything."

The blondes nodded.

**0000000000000**

Giles looked up from his book when there was a knock on this door.

"Buffy!" he exclaimed when he saw the teen at his doorstep.

"Hey Giles!" she said nervously.

"Come in," he told her. It was good to see her again. She looked healthy enough, but he knew from experience that just because she was the slayer and knew how to pretend did not mean that she was feeling better. And know seeing how nervous she seemed, he beckoned her inside and offered her some tea, which she took with a chuckle.

"You are the second person to offer me this morning," she told him.

"Second?"

After that Buffy told him everything about the two blondes, her adoption, the fight with Joyce; everything. In the end they sat in silence after Giles deemed it necessary to add alcohol to his herbal tea.

"You get into the worst situations possible," he told her wryly.

She chuckled nervously. "Tell me about it."

He straightened his glasses and nodded. "I think it's time you were a bit more selfish," he told her.

She blinked.

"There is a new Slayer coming after Kendra, you need a vacation and she will be a fine substitute. Go away, meet your family, make friends and good memories and then see what you are going to do. You deserve some rest if only to get away from the Hell mouth."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," Giles told her with a smile. "I have heard of the magical community from my days with Ethan and Malfoy is an influential man. Be careful Buffy."

"You know, just because I'm going to your home country doesn't mean I'll stop being the Slayer."

"Poor Europe," he teased and she huffed.

**0000000000000**

Lucius saw his daughter return, looking much more relaxed than she had been when she left.

"Crystal?"

"I have yet to get used to that," she admitted.

"Shall I call you Buffy then?"

She nodded. "How should I call you?"

He hesitated. "Draco, he calls me 'Father' but you could use my name."

"I'd like that," she admitted.

Draco entered the room. "All settled then?" he asked.

"Just one more thing," she told them and left the room.

They followed her to another room where the statue of Catha lay dormant.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucius gasped.

"If you think this is a gateway to hell, then yes," Buffy replied.

"This is what causes the disturbance in this area?" Draco asked. He shivered as he looked at the statue. It felt like pure evil.

"I have to destroy this, but the books showed me nothing," Buffy told them.

"I have a vault to lock this thing up but no spell can destroy this," Lucius informed her.

He explained to her about Gringotts and the goblins and Buffy decided she would go with that route.

"One day I'd like to hear how you came to have this particular artifact," Lucius told her.

"Not yet," Buffy told him. The wounds were still fresh in her heart.

"I should probably go and pack," she told them.

"Need help?" Draco offered. "There's this nifty spell I know."

Buffy beamed at him. "You are a life savior," she told him as she showed him the way to her room.

**0000000000000**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** How was it?


	5. News of another Malfoy

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**000000000000**

**Chapter Five: **

**000000000000**

**Crawford Street:**

Buffy stared at her newly reunited father and brother with a stunned look on her face.

"You want me to walk into the fireplace?" she repeated.

Draco nodded. "I know it may sound odd…"

"And you know you sound crazy," Buffy went on. "That's promising."

Draco flushed and glared her slightly for the comment. Then he realized she was teasing him. Before though he could tell her off, Lucius cut in with an explanation about the Floo Network and how it worked. She listened to her biological father fascinated and with eagerness.

"Okay then," she finally conceded.

"Buffy!"

The three of them turned to see Giles at the door. The Watcher nodded at the male Malfoys and then walked forward and hugged Buffy warmly.

"Giles, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I came to see you off," he told the Slayer. "And finally meet your father," he added.

Malfoy senior observed the man carefully. "Lucius Malfoy," he offered.

"Rupert Giles. I've been looking after Buffy for a couple of years now. Take good care of her."

Lucius' lips thinned. "Of course, my son Draco found her and we won't lose her again."

Giles saw the teen and nodded. "Buffy, this is for you," he produced a long wooden case.

Buffy blinked. She recognized the sword case but accepted it non-the-less. She hoped not to fight any more vampires but one could never be certain.

He stood back and watched as Lucius shrank the luggage with a spell. Draco was first to enter the Floo, Buffy following reluctantly behind him and Lucius last with his daughter's things.

Giles looked at the fireplace once more as the flames turned normal before turning and leaving.

**000000000000**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Narcissa stood as soon as the flames sparked. Severus rushed to her side and both of them greeted Draco as he came through. Narcissa hugged her son while looking behind him.

"She's coming after me," Draco told her knowingly. "Uncle Severus."

"Draco," the Potions Professor greeted.

The fireplace turned green again and a blonde teenage girl stumbled out and almost fell, but Draco rushed to steady her.

"Okay… That was fun, not!"

Draco laughed. "Give it time; it was your first trip through the Floo. And the distance was rather great."

"Sure," Buffy muttered.

Lucius appeared then and a house elf (which Buffy eyed with unease and ready to pounce) came to take the luggage. He walked over to his wife, who Buffy only then noticed.

Narcissa watched the girl transfixed. She had the same shade of hair as herself, but her green eyes were nothing like the silver-grey eyes the rest of them had. But her characteristics were similar to hers in her youth.

"Crystal?" she asked.

Buffy swallowed nervously. The woman was elegant and so lady-like. Her pale skin, blonde hair and poise were all so perfect. She could hardly believe this woman was her mother. But then again, Lucius was her father.

The two women were staring each other with uncertainty.

"She goes by Buffy now," Draco offered.

"Buffy?" Narcissa echoed.

"Buffy Summers," the girl told her. "If you want to call me Crystal…"

"Can I hug you?" her mother asked shakily.

Buffy nodded and soon Narcissa was hugging her tightly to her chest.

The men stood back and watched.

Not long after, the two women parted and Narcissa, having Buffy close to her, led the party to the tea room. The two of them shared a couch with Draco, who never lost a chance to be close to his sister, while the two men sat across from then.

Buffy stared at the house elf that brought the tea.

"They are our servants," Draco told her, "harmless to family and masters but not to any intruders." He told her a bit more about the house elves.

"Have you not seen one before?" Severus asked her carefully. He could barely hide his distaste.

"Never heard of them," Buffy replied.

"A muggle then," the dark haired man sighted.

"Not really," Buffy told him. "I can do a couple of nifty spells and potions. None of those with wand things, though."

"Wandless?" Lucius asked.

"I live on the Hell-mouth," Buffy told them. "How do you think I can survive there among the vampires and the zombies?"

"By not seeking them out?" Draco said cheekily.

Buffy rolled her eyes at that.

"So, what have you been doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, from the beginning?" Buffy stuttered.

"Sum it up," Draco offered.

"Well, school, gymnastics, ice-skating, cheerleading, school," Buffy replied.

"That was short," Severus said, a bit amused at her check.

"We will get to know each other in time," Narcissa said.

Buffy smiled and sipped her tea carefully.

**000000000000**

**Four Weeks later:**

Buffy knocked once and barged into Draco's room excitedly.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed as he dropped the glass he was holding. He glared at his sister as he took out his wand and cast _'Reparo'_ on the pieces. "Could you please stop acting like a hurricane and be a normal person?"

"When would the fun be then?" Buffy replied as she plopped on his king-size bed. She stared around, still unaccustomed to the luxury around her. Draco as the heir was entitled to this room, but hers was equally big, with mahogany furniture, lace coverings and plenty of magical things glowing and twirling, as well as paintings that moved and talked. It was still very novel for her but fascinating. Up until recently, the only magic she knew of was the one Amy and Willow moved, and occasionally her and Giles.

However the magic she knew of was something her family only heard in tales.

The first week was weird for her, getting acquainted with the house, the magical world, and above all her family.

Her wonderful and magical new family.

Draco, her brother was a snobbish, spoiled brat. But she loved him as if she had known him all her life. He had enough humor to surpass Xander, enough sarcasm to put Cordelia to shame and loved her as very few people ever did, the perfect brother. He spent most of his time with her, telling her about magical Britain, his childhood, how he found her and Hogwarts. God, (or Merlin and Morgana like her brother often said) she could not wait till she could join him at that school. Though she would not approach Quidditch, she loved the idea of charms and transfiguration and Defense intrigued her as nothing else.

He had also tried to teach her to fly. She was doing fine, mostly, but none of the crazy things he pulled while on a broom, no matter his reassurances and urging. Flying was not her thing. On the other hand all the spells he taught her were. At some point he could not keep up with her enthusiasm and just gave her all his old books to read. Normally, textbooks and Buffy did not mix, but since it was magic it was different.

Her enthusiasm had certainly amused her father, a hard thing to do. Lucius Malfoy was a cold man. She had seen him interact with a couple of people and she knew that Giles' warning were true, the man was dangerous like a vampire master. But to his family he gave everything. He was never too busy to eat one meal with the rest of them and always had time to spend with his son and Buffy herself. He was everything Frank Summers could never be. He talked to her, helped her learn, spoke to her about the Malfoy family without glorifying things, and told her clearly that their family was not well liked in Magical Britain. In fact, they were considered dark wizards and people feared them. This would have bothered her normally, but from what she had learned from Giles and her personal experience, what most people saw as dark was often a darker shade of grey. And really, dark could also be fun. She told him her little theory and he had laughed delightedly.

Then there was her mother, Narcissa. The woman was very loving and doting on her son and even more with her newly found daughter. She often spent her afternoons with Buffy, talking about various things, from fashion to which boyfriends Buffy had in her life. She would often catch Narcissa ready to tear and always hugged her whenever she could. Her mother had missed her, Buffy could tell, and she was making up for it wonderfully. She found herself trying to compare Narcissa to Joyce, but couldn't. She guessed that the two women were so different that there was no point in doing so. Also, she was not ready yet to breach that subject.

She still had a lot to deal. The events that happened in Sunnydale were far from gone from her mind. She hoped Giles was right and that she could rest and recuperate, meet her real family. The change was certainly something she needed.

**000000000000**

**Hogwarts:**

Severus Snape bottled the potion he was done making and got ready for another night at Malfoy Manor. He was doing that a lot lately, eating with the family that is. Since Buffy had returned, he found she certainly gave spirit back to the family. She was like Lucius, but in Narcissa's body, the combination of mischief and he found it highly entertaining. It also helped that she was eager to learn and quite good with potions. She claimed it was beginner's luck as normally nothing went right for her. He found it usual though. Magical users were good in magical theory, only the muggle ways were usually unsuitable for magical children.

"Severus?" Dumbledore's head appeared on the fireplace.

The man would have groaned but suppressed it and turned to his employer.

"What can I do for you Albus?" he asked politely.

"There is an Order meeting, unscheduled I'm afraid but urgent."

"When?"

"As soon as you can."

Severus cursed mentally and grabbed a piece of parchment to write to Lucius that he would be late, before going through his Floo to the meeting place.

**000000000000**

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

The kitchen was a bit cramped as a large number of Order members were present, meaning most of the adult Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Mundugnus Fletcher, Elphias Dodge, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody. Snape took his seat away from the ruckus they caused and waited for Dumbledore to arrive, which he did soon after him.

"There was an attack against Amelia Bones' house," he announced before he even took a seat.

"Oh, Merlin!" Molly Weasley gasped.

"She survived and is in Hogwarts instead of St. Mungo's at the moment," Dumbledore added.

"Is Fudge still being an idiot?" Sirius asked.

Some laughed.

"He actually asked my help," Dumbledore replied. "But it won't do a thing. A new Minister will soon be chosen by the Wizengamot; I'm afraid there won't be time for elections yet."

"Why are you so dressed up Snape?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Many heads turned to the black clad man, noticing how neat he looked and the fine quality of his robes. Severus would have preferred to keep it a secret, but even Albus was looking at him. He decided to tell them. It would not be long before they found out anyway as Buffy would enroll in Hogwarts soon enough and he knew this lot would not spill the beans to the Dark Lord just yet.

"Malfoy Manor," he answered.

"Did he cancel to join the attack?" Sirius threw his barb at the man.

Severus just glared. He kept his cool though and replied easily enough. "No, he found his daughter. You do remember Crystal Malfoy, don't you Black?"

There was absolute silence at his words and then…

"Malfoy has a daughter?"

"What do you mean found?"

"Merlin, another Malfoy…"

"What do you mean they found Crystal?" the last one being Sirius in a very loud voice.

"Settle down people, you make me think I'm still teaching you," Dumbledore said mildly and the noise stopped. Then the old wizard turned to Snape. "Can you elaborate Severus?"

"Do you remember the attack on St. Mungo's a couple of years before the Dark Lord was defeated by Potter?" he begun.

Everyone nodded as most remembered and those who did not where latter informed about it.

"Narcissa had just given birth to a girl, Lily herself delivered her," Severus continued. "They were all there during the attack, trapped in the middle of it. Lucius managed to save Narcissa and Lily, but the baby, like a few others, was inaccessible."

"Poor woman," Molly said horrified.

"Crystal died," Sirius said flatly. He remembered the tiny infant. Those days his relationship with his cousin had been civil and he had been there after the birth.

"Lilly managed to protect Crystal," Severus went on. "We never found a body and the spell Lilly used…"

"I think I remember her mentioning something to me," Albus admitted. "So the spell really worked?"

"What spell?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Old white magic," Severus replied, "used widely in Merlin's years. When someone was in trouble, the caster who really wanted to help the person made the subject of grave danger forcefully apparrate to the safest location at the moment. Lilly repeated the spell for a few other infants and mothers, saving about a dozen people from certain death. All of them were found a few days later."

"But not Crystal," Sirius added.

"Correct. But she was alive, the tapestry said so. Draco heard about her, well, likely found out as Lucius and Narcissa had given up after so many years and searched for her. He found her a month ago and she's been living with them ever since," Snape finished.

"Is the girl fine?" Molly asked.

"Yes. She was raised by muggles," Severus said. Several people snorted at the irony but he ignored them. "However as she grew on a Hell mouth she was not ignorant of the magical community. In fact she is quite capable in wandless spells."

"Wandless!" Tonks marveled.

However Dumbledore frowned in thought, something forming on his mind.

"What was the name she was raised after?" he questioned Severus.

The man sighed. "Her name is Buffy Summers."

The older wizard smiled then and relaxed in his chair.

"This will certainly be interesting," Albus commented.

**000000000000**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** How was it?


	6. Buffy meets Harry

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** As I mentioned in Chapter 1, this story will be slash eventually between Draco and Harry. But it will be pretty mild, maybe a kiss or two, nothing graphic. When the times comes I will mention it again so those who are not into slash will not have to read it.

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

******BETA:** **light-hearted69****Chapter Six:**

* * *

**August 10th:**

Buffy adjusted her long, green dress and cloak as she waited for Draco to come down.

The moment she saw the wizard robes she was appalled by them and Narcissa had shared her opinion.

"We cannot be seen wearing muggle clothes," Lucius had stressed, so they made a compromise. Like her mother, Buffy wore a long, straight dress with ankle length boots and a cloak over her shoulders. It made her look a lot like a certain female vampire that shared her name, but her father had commented how much it suited her and her station.

She had received her Hogwarts later five days ago, along with a list of school material and such. Draco had commented she would do fine in his year, as she had covered most stuff in the summer, but for the practical aspect the professors would tutor her, like the Headmaster had mention in his letter. She had declined buying a broom or Quidditch attire at all. She had asked them what to pack for school, but her mother had assured her she would get help with everything. And then Draco had mention school uniforms and Buffy freaked.

"It is a boarding school," her little brother reminded her and she cursed colorfully, somewhat shocking her parents. She had made to apologize but Lucius commented how she looked and sounded like her mother then.

"I was a bit rebellious at your age," Narcissa admitted, ignoring Draco's mirthful looks.

"That's one way of putting it," Lucius muttered.

Buffy laughed at the pair, enjoying the little moments.

"Are you ready then?" Lucius asked his daughter.

Buffy nodded.

He threw the powder in the fireplace calling "Diagon Alley!"

**000000000000**

**Diagon Alley:**

Harry Potter was glad to finally be out of the Dursley's house for the rest of the summer. Even if that meant he had to go shopping. Granted it was his school things, but it still was a bother as the Alley was more crowded than usual. Ron was enjoying the proximity with Hermione, but the young Savior wanted to look back at the Order members trailing behind them.

'This is getting ridiculous!' he thought.

"We'll have o split up," Remus, their obvious chaperon aside from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided. "Harry, you are coming with me. What do you need?"

"Books, new robes and a few potion ingredients," Harry offered.

"Hermione? Ron?"

"Mostly books and potion ingredients," the other two replied.

"Good, then we go together now and split up towards the end," Remus decided. "We'll come meet you in Fred and George's shop."

They all agreed and set off.

**Olivander's Wand Shop:**

Buffy had been shocked speechless, quite a feat if she could say so herself. Diagon Alay was something coming to life out of a children's fairy tale book. Everywhere she looked there were vendors with various odd things, shops that sold owls, cauldron, disgusting potion ingredients, clothes and various other things that were so colorful that made her dizzy. And Gringotts, the bank, was something else! The goblins she found funny, because they looked nothing like the little people dressed in green she had imagined. And they seem to pin her with their eyes, studying her every move as if they expected her to attack them.

'They know who I am,' Buffy realized.

She was unable to discuss the trip to the vaults, mostly because she felt dizzy. It was then that she caught glimpse of a dragon, something that excited her brother.

She had remembered to ask her father about Acathla's Statue and he informed her that the goblins had moved it to a high security vault deep in the ground. She felt better hearing this.

Towards the end of their stay in the bank, one of the goblins approached her and bowed his short neck a bit.

"Welcome back miss," he greeted. "It's been a while since your kind came here to visit us. Your help in these times will be appreciated. And the statue is being protected. Let us know if you need help destroying it."

Buffy nodded, too numb from shock to say anything, and he left, but as she turned to her family noticed they had missed the incident, something that made her frown.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed when they left the bank. "Goblins scare me."

"They are odd creatures," was all Buffy said.

"Now we are going to take you Buffy to get a wand," Lucius cut in.

"A wand?" Buffy exclaimed. She knew she had to get one but still, it was a new thing. So she followed her family to Olivander's shop. Upon entering she felt the power the little shop held hidden. It hummed and danced around her skin, much like the atmosphere on the Hell mouth.

"Ah, Crystal Malfoy or Buffy Summers?" an old, odd looking man with blank eyes spoke up.

Buffy almost shivered. "Buffy is fine."

"I've heard about you," the old man continued.

Her family frowned and Buffy wanted to groan.

"Tricky business your stay in Sunnydale," Olivander continued. He went about his business, measuring her hand and then going on in the back to search for the wand that suited her best.

"He knows of you," Narcissa stated.

Buffy almost winced.

"How?" Draco asked her, but Olivander returned carrying two boxes.

"Only two?" Lucius demanded.

"Given Miss Buffy's status, I know exactly what to select," Olivander responded. "Try this young lady. Twelve inches, cherry wood, soaked in Holly water, with a hair from a werewolf."

Buffy took the wand and swished it, filling idiotic. It gave out a loud 'bang' that made all the selves explode.

She hastily gave it back to the old man, glaring Draco as he chuckled at her expense.

"Then this one," Olivander decided. "You can try it, but this is the wand for you."

Buffy took it and the moment she touched it she felt her spine tingle warmly.

"Eleven inches, yew polished back, with a drop of vampire blood and fang," Olivander replied. "Perfect for dueling and questionable spells."

Buffy almost blushed at the insinuation but Lucius saved her the trouble as he paid and steered the family out.

"Miss Malfoy?" Olivander called out. "Good luck!"

Buffy swallowed, twice that day she had been identified and twice she had received similar wishes.

**Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream shop:**

They had left the Apothecary, which disgusted Buffy, and the magical pet shop, from where Buffy left with a cute white hawk as her pet, that Draco decided his sister simply had to taste magical ice cream.

"What was that?" Lucius asked calmly as they stopped at the quaint little shop to rest for a while.

Buffy paused when she was about to get another taste of the mint flavored ice cream ball.

"The truth if you please," her father asked of her.

"It's complicated," Buffy offered.

"Maybe she's not ready to talk about it yet," Narcissa offered. She looked at Buffy for confirmation.

"It is still early," Buffy replied. "And an ice cream shop this public is hardly the right place for this talk."

"Does it have anything to do with why you were staying on your own in that awful manor and that man that came to see you off?" Lucius asked.

"Partly, yes," Buffy replied.

"We can wait," Narcissa told her. Then to change the conversation she started talking about Madam Malkin's robes.

**Madam Malkin's:**

Harry was being measure by one of the young girls in the shop that would simply not stop smiling at him. Remus, the traitor was enjoying the situation, and Tonks, disguised as an old woman was smirking from the window.

He thought it could not get any worse but right then the door opened and three very familiar blondes came in, followed by a young girl.

Harry blinked. He had never seen all three Malfoys shopping together before. It was once again odd to see Draco Malfoy with his family. His mother looked less sour, he noted, and more relaxed as she chatted with the girl at her side.

Remus tensed upon seeing the Malfoys enter, but his eyes were glued on the blonde girl.

'So this is Crystal Malfoy,' he realized. The girl was tanned, her blonde hair more like honey and less like the blonde/ ash the rest of the family had. She looked regal enough, but her face was far more open and certainly more pleasant. He briefly wondered how Malfoy senior might feel that his daughter was raised by muggles.

Draco looked around the shop with a bit of anticipation. Buffy observed his behavior and made a mental note of it for later. When she saw his grey eyes widen fractionally, she spotted a young teen with the greenest eyes she had ever seen and the worst case of bad hair day ever.

"Potter," Draco said with such contempt in his voice that it was new to Buffy.

"Malfoy," the Potter boy said in the same tone.

She almost wanted to roll her eyes at Draco's holier than though attitude that moment. Really, Then she felt mischievous. She put on her sweetest and most innocent smile.

"Friend of yours Dray?"

Both boys turned to stare at her incredulously.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Buffy continued.

Draco gapped at her and Potter was not far behind. Lucius stared at his wife, who looked like she was enjoying this a bit too much.

Then her brother complied after a while.

"Harry Potter," he said pointing at the dark haired teen.

"Crystal Malfoy," Buffy introduced herself politely.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied a bit overwhelmed.

"Are you one of Draco's classmates? Friends from school?" she fired rapidly.

"Only the first," Draco muttered.

"Well, I'm starting Hogwarts this year and we are all going to get along so fine!" Buffy smiled again while mentally she wanted to hit herself for sounding like a cheerleader on sugar high. She ignored how Draco kept glaring or how her mother tried hard not to laugh.

"Robes for Hogwarts dears?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Oh, yes!" Buffy replied as she followed the witch, putting up her angelic face on full force.

Behind her, her father shook his head unsure whether to laugh or berate her.

Remus observed the scene with mixed feelings, finally settling on relief.

'Maybe it won't be so bad,' he hoped.

**000000000000**

**No 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Harry was escorted back to Sirius house full of news for his two friends. He told them about the strange encounter he had with Malfoy and the blonde girl that was named Crystal. Ron had balked at the idea of another Malfoy. Hermione had been more interested to know who the girl was. They asked the adults at the dinner table, where the received the surprise of their lives.

"She's Malfoy's sister?!" Ron had yelled.

Molly explained how Crystal Malfoy disappeared and how she was found again.

When she finished Ron was still sour. "If she's that git's sister she's bad news."

Harry frowned. "I actually liked her," he replied, causing everyone to stare at him, but he ignored them and went back to eating.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** How was it?


	7. A new school year

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** As I mentioned in Chapter 1, this story will be slash eventually between Draco and Harry. But it will be pretty mild, maybe a kiss or two, nothing graphic. When the times come I will mention it again so those who are not into slash will not have to read it.

**A/N 2:** I'll put Luna Lovegood being already friends with Harry just for the story.

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

******BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven:

**000000000000**

**Sunnydale, California:**

Giles finished his morning tea and was ready to start reading his morning paper when his doorbell rang. With a frown he went to answer it, and was surprised at the teens he was met with.

"Willow, Xander, Oz," he greeted.

"Good morning Giles," Willow said.

The watcher without slayer pulled back and motioned them inside.

They entered silently, taking in all the books that were scattered in piles around the apartment, making it smaller and cramped.

"What can I help you with?" he asked as he took a swallow of his freshly made tea.

The teens looked awkward. Ever since Willow was discharged from the hospital, Giles had only called the girl, on occasion getting Oz on the line, but all three of them had not met him in a while.

"Well, we are starting school tomorrow," Willow told him.

"Well, take a seat," Giles offered.

"If we can find room," Xander joked.

"What will you do now?" Willow asked Giles.

"Go back again," Giles replied.

There was silence from Willow.

"She wants to ask about Buffy," Oz said.

"We went to her house," the red head told him, "But Joyce told us she was not staying there anymore."

"Because she isn't," Giles offered. "Joyce kicked her out and Buffy never went back."

"Well, where is she?" Xander demanded. "She didn't up and leave, did she? She didn't even come to see Willow!"

Giles shot him a glare. "She stayed in Sunnydale for a while," he told them. "In Crawford Manor, continued slaying and everything."

Xander grimaced at the mention of the manor.

"Where is she now? Is she okay?" Willow asked.

"She's fine," Giles replied. "And her biological family came to meet her."

"Buffy was adopted?" Willow gasped.

"She only find out lately," Giles told her.

"Where is she?" Xander asked.

"She doesn't want to see you," the watcher replied. "She missed Willow but you Xander, she's angry at you for some reason. I asked but she only told me you lied, nothing else. As to her location, the best bet is Britain."

The bell rang again and Giles left the shocked teens behind to answer the door. He stared openly at the girl on his doorstep, dressed in dark leather and heavy make-up and dark hair.

"Can I help you?" he inquired.

"Is Rupert Giles here?" she asked. She eyed him. "Tweed in the summer? I'm guessing you're him. I'm Faith, the Slayer."

"Oh, dear," Giles muttered.

**000000000000**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Buffy left the bags in the Hall where two House elves popped and carried away.

She winced by just thinking about what was coming next. Sure, the shopping had been fun and original due to the magic and the novelty of it all, but after they finished their shopping and then their break, she felt tired.

Narcissa sat at Buffy's side, her husband and son sitting across from them.

"Tea?" she offered.

Buffy nodded mutely.

After the tea was served Buffy stared her cup, seeing the designs on the porcelain but not really seeing them.

"Why did Olivander eyed you like that?" Lucius asked. "And I noticed what happened with the goblins."

"Long or short story?" Buffy asked.

"Did you kill anyone?" Draco cut in.

Buffy blinked. "Did I what?"

"Because if that were the case we could help," Draco said.

"No!" Buffy exclaimed. "Well, not technically."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Can't kill the dead," the girl offered.

At their blank faces she sighed. "Ever heard of the Slayer?"

Narcissa and Draco said no but Lucius had paled.

"Impossible!" he said, his voice loud.

"Lucius?" his wife asked. It was unusual for him to be this upset.

"You know?" Buffy asked.

"My Aunt Camille was a Slayer back in 1900's," he replied. "She was killed four months after she was Called, beaten to death."

There was silence after that.

"So that man…" Lucius asked.

"Giles? My watcher. Second in fact. My first, Merrick, was killed by a master vampire two years ago."

"Three years…" Lucius whispered.

Buffy shrugged. "No big. Giles helped a lot."

"The Council?" Lucius asked.

"I slipped through the network," Buffy replied. "I was already Called by the time my first Watcher tracked me."

"What's a Slayer?" Draco asked.

Lucius was the one to offer an explanation while Buffy listened. His explanation was not like Giles but that only meant that it was shorter and less boring.

"No," Narcissa gasped when her husband finished.

Buffy rubbed her eyes. She just knew that the days to come would be difficult. Her mother was bound to worry sick now and Lucius too since he knew the life of a Slayer was fatal. She knew that Draco was bound to ask for more.

'Thank God I leave for Hogwarts in a week,' Buffy thought.

**000000000000**

**Hogwarts Express:**

Buffy kissed her mother's check and then hugged her father, enjoying the stiffening of his back in surprise. After a week of being smothered, she was ready to enjoy her freedom, even if it was to go to a boarding school.

'How pathetic is that?' she questioned in her mind.

Draco chuckled and then received his hug from Narcissa and a short pat on the shoulder from Lucius. Then he stirred Buffy to the train.

"You sure live dangerously. I though dad might have a heart attack," Draco told her.

"What?" she said innocently. "Girls like hugs. If you're a mommy's boy then I have to become a daddy's girl."

Draco laughed gathering odd looks from students around them.

"Come on, we must find an empty compartment," he told her, pulling her along.

He walked far at the tail of the train, ignoring the inquiring glances he got from the students.

"Here!" he announced and pulled Buffy inside.

Their house elves delivered their trunks then and Draco shut the door.

"You sure have nosey classmates," Buffy told him.

"You mean 'we', dear sister. And they are younger years. My housemates won't be long now," Draco told her.

"I want to meet them," Buffy said, more out of curiosity than anything else. They don't sound great."

Draco shrugged. "They are the kids of the people dad used to work with and still do. Malfoys are all about tradition. Less than pureblood was not enough."

Buffy said nothing to that. After the summer at the majestic manor she realized that the Malfoy family was more than met the eye. Also, they were Dark. Not evil, she knew evil very well. But they were no lambs either. There were artifacts in the house that emitted a dark aura she usually associated with the Hellmouth energy. She had not seen anything incriminating, but from what she noticed and heard from Draco. All those talks about purebloods and from what she read from that 'Daily Prophet' newspaper she snuck glances during breakfast were a dead giveaway.

Mostly she waited until Lucius or anyone else told her about it. She could wait. After all, she was not secret free herself.

The compartment door opened and a group of teens entered. The first impression Buffy got was that they were snobs. The second was that she did not like them one bit. Well, except maybe the cute black guy.

"Draco!" the dark haired girl simpered.

Her brother cringed and pulled Buffy in front of him as a shield.

"Wimp," Buffy whispered.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"Crystal Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa's daughter and Draco's sister."

The girl gaped.

"Draco?" the boy Buffy noticed asked.

"It's true," Draco offered. "Crystal is my sister. Those are Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. All of them Slytherins."

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said and settled down beside Draco and readied for the inquisition that she was certain would follow.

Elsewhere on the train Harry greeted Neville and Ginny who had come to the compartment while Ron and Hermione were busy in the prefect meeting. They exchanged news from the summer, Harry's version being watered down a bit, when their door slid open revealing an elegant blonde girl.

"Crystal," Harry said in surprise.

His friend frowned.

"You remembered Harry!" Buffy replied as she stepped in.

"You do now that your brother and I don't get along," Harry told her.

"It was obvious, but it's fun to rile Draco and Lucius," Buffy replied.

"Are you sure you're a Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she giggled.

"Oh, I am, tests and all," Buffy assured her. "I just met them, hence the inability to call my parents with anything but their names. It's new and weird. I like having a sibling though. So Harry, introduce us?"

A bewildered Harry complied.

Buffy settled down among them, glad to be away from the Parkinson girl, and with people she had a liking to.

'I wonder if Draco will have a seizure at this,' she thought with glee.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** What do you think?


	8. Getting Sorted

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry(but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz(just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** As I mentioned in Chapter 1, this story will be slash eventually between Draco and Harry. But it will be pretty mild, maybe a kiss or two, nothing graphic. When the times come I will mention it again so those who are not into slash will not have to read it.

**A/N 2:** I'll put Luna Lovegood being already friends with Harry just for the story.

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

******BETA:** **light-hearted69**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**000000000000**

**Hogwarts Express:**

As soon as Draco finished with the prefect meeting he dashed outside to escape Pansy and the glares from the two members of the Golden trio. He just wanted to go and find his sister and Blaise. He could use the entertainment from them as well as more time with Buffy. It had been discussed in the family that since his sister was not introduced into the Malfoy lifestyle early in her life, it was possible she would not be shorted into the house of Slytherin. Especially when they learned of her Slayer identity Lucius seemed to have made up his mind she could be just about anything but a Hufflepuff. The Malfoy heir could only hope his sister got sorted in his house.

Reaching the compartment he only saw his former classmates. Pansy smiled when she saw him, but he opted to ignore her.

"Blaise, where is my sister?" he asked.

The teen blinked. "She left, said she was bored and wanted to look around."

Draco cursed in his head and promptly left. 'With my like she'll be in a tone of trouble.'

He walked the narrow train corridors, searching for his sister. He scared many students when he barged in, looking for Buffy.

Finally he heard commotion and went towards that direction, dreading the worst.

**oooOooo**

Buffy was having fun with Harry, Neville and Ginny. They were funny, reminding her of home, but in a rather sad manner. Her relationship with the Sunnydale kids had never been like this. Or perhaps it was because of everything that had happened in the last six months.

"You better give up trying to get me into Quidditch," Buffy sighed at last.

Harry looked let down.

"Dray already tried. He has made me ears raw for two months!" the blonde girl told him. "Me and heights don't really mix."

Neville beamed at her. "Me neither."

"A man after my own heart," Buffy joked.

The other two chuckled.

The door to the compartment opened noisily. Ron and Hermione entered but paused in the doorstep.

"Hello," Hermione said, glancing at the blonde girl.

"Hello to you too," Buffy replied. She eyed Harry who blushed a bit.

"Er, right, sorry." He cleaned his throat. "These are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys, meet Crystal Malfoy."

They blinked once in shock.

"What's she doing here?" Ron demanded soon after he recovered.

"Doing unspeakable things on your friends and sister," Buffy replied completely straight faced.

Everyone but Ron snorted with mirth.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the red headed teen that looked ready to explode. Which he did, rather loudly, spouting all short of things about her family, dark magic and a tone of other things. She toned him out almost immediately.

Then her brother appeared on the door, took one look at Ron and cast '_Silencio_', on him.

"Thank you!" Buffy exclaimed, getting up and hugging her brother. After that he looked a bit red in the face and ready to bolt just to get away from the Gryffindors.

Ron looked like a fish out of water. Not that the others were any less surprised.

"He is my brother, not Satan," Buffy told them with another roll of her eyes.

Harry laughed then. "I can see that," he said.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" sounded the familiar voice.

"Got any chocolate?" Buffy perked up.

Draco rubbed his face and got his wallet out.

"I'll take three of each kind of chocolate sweets you have," he said.

**oooOooo**

Hermione was the one to lift the silencing spell off of Ron. As a peace offer for laughing at him, Harry gave him a couple of chocolate frogs.

The green eyed teen never realized how Crystal manipulated her brother into staying in this cart. He heard her mention the name 'Pansy' and Draco Malfoy was almost civil to everyone except Ron. Harry enjoyed the company and he had to admit that Draco (it really was no use calling him Malfoy with another Malfoy around) had whit, plenty of sarcasm and enough humor to be good company, even with Gryffindors around him.

He never realized when the train ride came to an end.

Hermione was in a right state, as none of them had donned their school robes yet.

Buffy almost smiled at the young witch. The boys were herded out of the compartment for them to change and then Hermione bossed them back inside to change. Draco seemed a bit shaken by all the rushing and the fact that he had to change in company of the other boys. It had not made any sense to Buffy. Her brother lived in a dorm after all. So she filled that little tid-bit in mind and got ready to finally see the famous castle that house Hogwarts School of magic.

"First years usually go by the lake," Hermione told her as they disembarked.

"The castle looks amazing from the lake," Harry told Buffy.

"It's to inspire awe in the hearts of students," Draco added.

Hermione seemed surprised. "Have you read 'Hogwarts: A history' as well?"

"Of course …Granger," the blonde replied. "When I was seven."

Harry wanted to groan, and Ron actually did. It seemed as Hermione had found a new friend in Malfoy, even if said person was unaware.

"So how do we get to the castle?" Buffy asked.

"Carriages," her brother told her and pointed at the vehicles in the clearing in front of them.

Buffy blinked at the grotesque horse like creatures that were saddled in front of the carriages.

"What are those?" Buffy asked.

"What? I don't see anything," Ginny said.

"I see them too," Neville told Buffy.

"Thestrals are only visible to those who have witnessed death," Luna Lovegood said as she approached them. "Harry can see them too, so can I."

"Hello Luna," Harry greeted the odd girl.

The rest of the Gryffindors greeted her as well, and Harry introduced the blonde Ravenclaw to the two Slytherins.

As Buffy neared the carriages to get in on one, as one all the creatures turned to look at her. Buffy herself missed it, but Harry did not.

'What the hell?' he wondered.

**oooOooo**

**Hogwarts, Entrance Hall:**

Minerva McGonagall was already in the entrance to greet the newest students, as well as the second Malfoy that was about to begin schooling in Hogwarts. She was a bit startled that the girl was open and not as cold as Malfoys usually had reputation of being. She welcomed the first years and then took the Malfoy girl to the side. She had seen how the boy, Draco, hugged her when he parted from her. She also noticed that the two had arrived with the Gryffindors, but chose to consider that later.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my dear," the professor told her.

Buffy smiled at the stern woman. It looked like she could give Giles a run for his money, before Buffy got him to loosen up a bit.

"I'm glad to be here, Ma'am," Buffy said giving her a winning smile.

It earned one from McGonagall, it was small, but it was a smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you will be sorted after the first years. Now, everyone please follow me."

**Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony:**

Buffy was awed by the hundreds of candles hovering over the four, long, wooden tables, were many black robed students were already seated. Her eyes strayed upwards, gazing at the enchanted ceiling. It was amazing, like Draco had told her. Her eyes focused in front of her again. She noticed the grins on her brother's face as well as on the people she met on the train.

She listened as McGonagall explained the sorting process. She found odd that a Hat would do that but shrugged mentally. She had heard weirder things.

'And who taught that hat to sing?' she cringed mentally.

"Christopher Parkinson!"

"Slytherin!"

"Amanda Brown!"

"Hufflepuff!"

For every name the Hat decided on a House and then the students of that house clapped.

Then the Headmaster stood, and Buffy was the last person waiting for the Hat to do the sorting.

"We have a late admission this year," Albus Dumbledore said. "The new student will attend the sixth year classes after being sorted."

McGonagall announced the last name.

"Crystal Drusilla Malfoy."

Buffy stepped forward, her head held high. She sat on the stool and the totally unfashionable hat was placed upon her head.

"_Hello, dear. Another Malfoy, huh?"_

'You can talk?' Buffy thought incredulously.

"_I'm a magical artifact dear. Now, could you please lower the shield in your mind for me to do my work?"_

'I have shields?'

"_Your mind is naturally guarded? Hm. Are you a Slayer Crystal?"_

Buffy sighed. 'Yes.'

"_That explains it. Just relax."_

Buffy did relax.

"_Good. I see a cunning mind, will to do anything to prove your value, a sharp wit… A vampire dear? Though that one was particularly amazing but still…"_

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'Stop snooping around and sort me!'

"_Oh, well. It better be…" _

"SLYTHERIN!!"

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. Also, I would like to thank Allen Pitt for all the suggestion and ideas.


	9. Letters home

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/ Narcissa, Draco/ Harry (but not until much later and very light like a kiss here or there), Ron/ Hermione, Willow/ Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later), Buffy/ Angel(us)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N !!!!: **Buffy will not be paired with Severus Snape, sorry. I like the pair very much, but I had in mind for this to be an Angel(us)/Buffy pairing. I know many of you asked who Buffy would pair up with and here it is. It will be a while though before we see him.

"Speach"

'Thoughts'

******BETA:** **light-hearted69**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine:

**000000000000**

**Slytherin Dorms:**

Buffy woke up early in the morning, a common occurrence whenever she was in a strange, new environment.

She noticed that most of her doormats where up and running. She grimaced when she saw Pansy was trying to get ready for the day, spaying a neon blue potion oh her person.

Buffy groaned. 'Is that supposed to be perfume?' she wondered. 'Agh!'

She got up and dressed for the day.

'I totally hate the catholic school girl look,' she mentally sighed. 'Agh, again! I look like Darla!'

Her mood was foul as she left the dorms.

One look at her and the rest of her house mates scattered away from her in a haste.

Her brother laughed.

"What got into you so early in the morning?" he asked, not afraid of the angry female.

"I hate the uniform," Buffy replied.

"Every sane person with a fashion sense does," Draco told her. "Come on, we better head up for breakfast. Classes start today."

Buffy shrugged and followed him.

**oooOooo**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius and Narcissa were having breakfast together that morning, conversing in low tones when one of the house elves popped in, a tray full of mail on it.

"If there are any letters from Fudge burn them," Lucius ordered.

The elf bobbed its large head. "Yes sir. Young sirs wrote too."

Narcissa summoned the letters to her, and ignoring Lucius' light glare, tore the envelopes open.

"Which one to read first?" she asked her husband.

"Draco first," Lucius told her.

Narcissa nodded and opened the letter.

**oOo**

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I know both of you are not used to receiving letters from me on the first day but Crystal coming to Hogwarts was not without incidents._

_For start, she hated Pansy on sight, which was mutual. Also she got along with Blaise, all for about twenty minutes. I left for the prefect meeting and when I returned she was nowhere to be seen! I think, no I know, she did it on purpose to annoy me. What you ask? She went and sat with Potter!_

_Potter of all people and all his Gryffindors! Granted Weasel and Granger were not there at first, but Longbottom and Weasel girl was there. And she made me 'hung out' with them! Granted it was better than having Pansy slobber all over me and Crabbe and Goyle are hardly conversationalists. But it's the principle of the thing! _

_Anyway after that disastrous train ride the only good thing was the Sorting Feast. _

_One guess where Buffy was sorted?_

_Yes, she is a Slytherin! I'm excited because it was touch and go due to her nature. She told me the Hat speaks. I doubted her but she told me it was a magical artifact so I should not be surprised. It was just that I had never heard of such an incident with the Hat._

_Oh, Pansy almost keeled over when Buffy sat next to me instead of her but I was so happy. _

_She spent time with me when we were in our dorms, well after the Feast. She wanted to talk to me but most of our housemates wanted to greet her. I've never seen them so blatantly curious. They did not even have the decency to hide it! Some Slytherins they are!_

_Anyway, I can't wait for classes to start!_

_I'll write again tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Your son Draco_

**oOo**

"That was short," Lucius commended.

"Better than those letters four pages long he usually writes," Narcissa told him.

"True," her husband agreed.

Narcissa placed her son's letter aside and opened Buffy's.

**oOo**

…_Um…_

…_I really have no idea how to start this letter really._

(Narcissa smiled a bit, but it was pained. She took a breath and read on.)

_Well I guess Dear Mother and Father should work, right? _

(Narcissa and Lucius smiled. It was the first time she called them anything other than 'Lucius' and 'Narcissa'.

"Finally, Lucius said.

"Yes, finally," Narcissa smiled. Her daughter had started feeling them as family.

She went on reading.)

_So I'll start again:_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Hogwarts is AMAZING! Really fantastic, beyond words… Whatever Draco and you told me seems to pale in comparison. There's magic everywhere! The paintings, the staircases, the armors, everything moves. The ghosts are a bit creepy, if not nuts, but it's fine, really._

_Also, Pansy Parkinson is a class A' bitch. I really wanted to punch and kick her to the ground but Blaise kept me back._

_I also met Harry again (I don't call him Potter because Draco gets a funny expression when hearing his name, gets him all riled up!). Well, on Weasley is a total idiot, but Ginny had brains, and from what I Harry told me the infamous twins are also great, too bad I missed them._

_Anyway, in case Draco's OWL did not beat me to it (yeah, I saw the letter that sneaky snake wrote), I am in Slytherin. And the sorting hat thingy is such a gossip monger! I swear it has no social life. Excuse me; I had to bat Draco's head a bit. He had the cheek to tell me hats don't have social lives, as if I did not know._

_Anyway, I better go to sleep, long day tomorrow._

_Bye mom and dad! _

_Love Buffy…err Crystal._

_()_

**oOo**

"Well," Lucius cleared his throat. "They will certainly have a lot to look forward this year. And that means so we will Cissy."

Narcissa smiled at the endearment. "I almost dread it," his wife said with honesty.

"But it will be amusing," Lucius told her. "I look forward to some excitement."

"I think both our children got your perverse sense of humor.

"Why thank you Narcissa."

"It was not a compliment love."

**oooOooo**

**Sunnydale California:**

Giles was tired. Faith was a wild girl. He had thought Buffy was a handful but the new girl was even more so.

Faith carried a lot of luggage and not in a good way. She had watched her former Watcher killed, but unlike Buffy, who had had some semblance of family, Faith had no family to care for her. It would take a while before she could get over it. For now he kept trying to resist her blatant baits and tried to help as much as she could. Perhaps he should speak to her but not like watcher to slayer and rather like a friend or father figure.

A soft tap on his window alerted him to…

"Dear Lord! Is that an owl?"

He let the creature in. A letter was tied on its leg.

"For me?"

The creature hooted.

Giles untied the letter and was startled when the creature remained staring at him.

"Let's see," he said uncertainly.

**oOo**

_Hey Giles!_

_Missed me? I am at Hogwarts!_

_I spent the summer with my parents. It was awkward at first but it's now better…_

**oOo**

Giles smiled. It was from Buffy. He settled back to relax and read the letter. He could deal with Faith when she returned before patrol at night.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** What do you think? I know it was short, but next one will have the lessons.

Thank you for reviewing so far, I really appreciate it.


	10. Lessons in Magic

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N!!!!: **Buffy will not be paired with Severus Snape, sorry. I like the pair very much, but I had in mind for this to be an Angel(us)/Buffy pairing. I know many of you asked who Buffy would pair up with and here it is. It will be a while though before we see him.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**000000000000**

**Chapter Ten:**

**000000000000**

**September 2****nd****:**

**Great Hall:**

**Breakfast:**

Buffy was impressed by the seer amount of food on the breakfast table and the appetite of the students.

Draco scoffed at the manners he saw, even from his own housemates.

"Pigs," he commented.

Buffy giggled. "Like you are better."

Her brother glared her. "I have to tell you that my manners are impeccable, as proper purebloods should be."

The honey blonde teenage girl snorted. "Who wolfed down half a chocolate cake with extra chocolate sauce and ice cream?"

Draco pinned his grey eyes on her. "I was merely doing you a favor, sister, since you ate the other half."

Buffy stuck her tongue out and took a seat at the bench of the Slytherin table.

"Better eat breakfast and bicker later," Blaise cut in before the siblings could continue.

"Tea?" Draco asked Buffy.

**Transfiguration:**

Buffy sat with her brother for the first double class of the day. She could feel Pansy Parkinson's glare on the back of her head.

"If glares could kill," she whispered to her brother.

Draco smirked. "What can I say? I'm one of a kind!"

"Thank God!"

"We favor Merlin," Draco added said conversationally.

"I'm new in this," Buffy told him, pointing vaguely at their surroundings.

She noticed Hermione, Harry and the other Gryffindors from the train, but they were busy talking among the group and she did not bother to call out to them. She felt she had annoyed Draco a bit too much already.

'Maybe another round after lunch?' she thought.

McGonagall entered then and all noise stopped. It was obvious to Buffy that this woman demanded nothing other than respect.

"Welcome back for another year. As you noticed we have a new student among us, Miss Crystal Malfoy," she nodded at Buffy, who in turn nodded back as respectfully as she was able.

The professor continued, "This year we will perform advanced object transfiguration and the introduction to human transfiguration, otherwise known as Animagi."

There were woops of joy even from the Slytherins.

Buffy saw that her brother looked excited.

"I will not tolerate having you try to become Animagi on your own. It is illegal, in case you forgot, and all Animagi are registered with the Ministry. Anyone caught doing things on their own will be punished for their remainder of school years, meaning until they graduate their seventh year," Professor McGonagall announced.

Many gulped.

"In your case I'll double it Potter," the Professor told the Boy Who Lived.

He blushed but nodded.

"Onwards with the lesson. I want to see what stayed in your head through summer."

**Potions classroom:**

Severus was busy spelling the instructions of the day's lesson on the board when his godson and newly found sister entered the classroom.

He turned, happy to see the young teen smiling at the girl.

"Good morning," he told them.

"Good morning," they chorused together, their smiles remaining.

"How was your day so far?" Snape asked them.

"Not bad," Buffy replied. "We had Transfiguration. It was pretty interesting. Though I have no idea how I'm going to do anything as advanced as professor McGonagall showed us."

"You'll catch up," Draco assured her.

"Yes, your extra lessons are to take place during weekends," Snape informed her. "You will begin in a week as the schedule has yet to be complete."

Buffy pouted. "I'll have no time to annoy Drakey!" she whined.

"Say that hideous name again and I'll curse you!" Draco threatened.

Snape smirked. "Miss Parkinson I presume?"

The Slayer nodded, followed with a smirk of her own. "It just offers so many opportunities."

"Wait until they form your own fan club," Draco said darkly.

"They won't," Buffy told him.

"This is a boarding school," Severus cut in blandly. "The rumor mill keeps the underdeveloped student minds ticking."

"Dear Merlin!" Buffy was horrified.

"See? You are fitting in!" Draco teased her and she swatted him on the head.

"The appropriate word for that is 'prat', I believe," the professor told Buffy as they ganged up on the blonde boy.

Draco was horrified.

"You are supposed to be on my side!" his godson cried out.

**September 3****rd****:**

**Defense against the dark arts:**

Nearing the classroom the lesson was being held, Buffy felt a bit anxious, like the feeling she had when a predator of the same caliber as she was.

Draco noticed how her eyes strayed from him as if she were looking out for something. He remembered his uncle's hounds doing that in a hunt in Lyon a few years back.

"Crystal?" he asked. "What is wrong?"

She waived him off. "Nothing. Must be my imagination."

Buffy spotted a familiar Gryffindor color.

"Hermione!" she called out.

Draco groaned but held his tongue as Granger slowed down till the Slytherin group caught up.

Pansy and a few others sneered at the muggleborn that stood alone for once, without either Potter or Weasley.

"Morning, Hermione, doing mind the bulldog," Buffy smiled at the Gryffindor and scowled at Pansy.

"Crystal, Malfoy, Zabini," Hermione greeted the most amiable people of the group. The latter boy seemed to enjoy the whole scene very much, which could not be said for Parkinson.

"So, what's this class like?" Buffy continued as they walked to the classroom. "Draco told me some wild things."

"And they were probably true," the girl admitted.

"We even had a werewolf teaching us," Pansy scowled.

Buffy stopped. "So?"

"So? A dark creature is dangerous and werewolves should be killed not tolerated!"

Buffy glared at the Slytherin girl. "My best buddy is a werewolf. His younger cousin, a mere toddler, bit him. We drug him with enough sedatives to keep him calm and feed him ourselves. He never killed or attacked a living creature. So the next time you badmouth a werewolf in my presence I'll deck you missy."

Pansy back away as Draco and Hermione followed the fuming girl.

"Oz?" Draco mention, having heard the name once during the summer. Buffy had been vague of situation but generous with some names.

"Willow's boyfriend and a really cool guy. He's in a band," she replied.

Hermione smiled as Draco shook his head.

"Band members are always cool," Hermione told her. "Up until a few years ago I still had crushes on members of boy bands."

"I prefer actors," Buffy whispered.

"Stop talking about boys!" Draco said with a blush.

"We are here anyway," Hermione told them.

A few minutes later Buffy had her first lesson in DADA and loved it.

Remus Lupin was an amazing professor and well versed in the subject.

As their year was advanced, they had moved on to dark creatures and that lesson was dedicated to mummies.

He explained the Egyptian history behind them, the muggle views and then how Egyptian wizards decided to tamper with them.

"They were officially the first examples of resurrection, although the people were soulless and bent on revenge."

"Like zombies?" Dean asked.

The professor shook his head. "More like avenging spirits with tangible form. I believe Mr. Weasley has been to Egypt and Bill Weasley, a Hogwarts graduate, works as a curse breaker at the Goblin bank there, which is locate in the 'Valley of the Dead' under one of the Pyramids."

"I've seen mummies at museums, muggle museums," Lavender said after raising her hand.

"Usually those that are imported are checked by the British Ministry of Magic or before they leave Egypt," Remus offered.

Buffy considered that. Then why had no one done anything about the mummy that wanted to date Xander back in high school?

"The Incas also had mummies," Hermione said. "And the Aztecs, well the majority of central American Indians. What about them?"

Buffy mentally thanked her.

"I actually have no idea. Not many were enchanted to begin with and since the ruins are under protection from the South American Magical Community, not much is left for the muggles to find."

Buffy blinked. 'I bet Willow does not know that.'

Then she paused. She had already thought of her two friends, though she still felt hostile towards Xander whenever she thought of him.

'Focus on the lesson,' she chanted in her head.

After the lesson was over, she walked out with Hermione, not seeing the look Remus gave her just as she walked past him.

"It can't be," he muttered under his breath after she was gone.

**After Charms:**

"He was so cute!" Buffy whispered to Hermione. "In a dear, loving grandpa short of way. Like Santa! Only shorter."

They had joined Charms with Gryffindors and the two girls had opted sitting next to each other.

"Like the dwarves in Snowhite!" Buffy continued.

"He was a great dueler in his youth," Hermione informed her. "Won a championship too."

Buffy knew a lot of people that where short and could pack a punch. Or demolish things. Herself was short and fit the description so she merely nodded.

"He's still cute."

**September 4****th****:**

**Astronomy:**

Buffy yawned.

Draco yawned.

Half the class was dozing over their telescopes while the other half drooling over their charts.

"When can I ditch this class again?" the Malfoy daughter said to her brother.

"Never. I need you to keep me awake."

"You are a cruel brother."

"Will you tell me how you god Sev to agree with you?"

"Nope!"

"Bu-Crystal! Come on!"

"Quiet class!" Professor Sinistra demanded.

The sibling went back to yawning.

**After Divination:**

"I'm not going back there," Buffy declared. "That bug is like a Giant Mantis without the good looks and any divination skill what so ever! I've had more prophesies asleep than she did standing! And did you hear her predicting my death? Big deal! I will die, eventually, and I do not need her to tell me."

"That rage is not normal, Buffy," Draco told her after she stopped yelling. They were alone in a corridor after he had dragged her away from Trelawney, lest his sister punched the woman.

"I just hate prophecies," his older sister told him.

"I bet there's an interesting story behind that," Draco said seriously.

"There is," Buffy admitted.

He did not press her.

**September 5****th****:**

**Care of magical creatures:**

"It's dangerous I tell you!" Draco insisted.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle accompanied the siblings to the lesson and watched in awe as Buffy riled the boy up.

"So? Afraid of the big bad professor?" she teased.

"I was mauled by a monster," her brother told her.

"You insulted it, him, whatever," Buffy said.

"Wait until you get mauled," Draco said.

"I won't," the girl replied.

"How are you so sure?" Blaise asked from behind them.

Buffy turned her head slightly to look at the handsome boy. She saw Crabbe and Goyle like lugs at his sides and shook her head at them. They were worse than the jocks Cordelia dated in high school!

"Well, Draco has yet to bite me," she told with a wink at Blaise.

Zabini laughed while Draco grumbled with a slight smile on his face when she laughed as well.

**ooo**

Harry Potter was also waking to the class and once again he noticed the Thestrals. There was a large group of them waiting at the forest edge, Hagrid telling them to go back in the forest, but they would not budge. They stood there through the entire class.

The Boy-Who-Lived saw them as creatures observed Crystal Malfoy.

He also noticed how she pretended to ignore them

'Just what is up with the girl?' he wondered.

**oooOooo**

**A/N: **Another chapter finished and I apologize it took so long. I just hope you liked it.

I also want to thank you for your reviews and the little suggestions you give me; they always are a big help.

Bye till next chapter.

Also, I will call Buffy, well Buffy, but to everyone else she is Crystal. Draco will use both names though.


	11. Faces of the past

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**00000000000000**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**00000000000000**

**September 25****th****:**

**Sunnydale California:**

Faith was bored.

She twirled the stake in her hand and sighed.

After the third time Giles looked up from his book and glared her.

"Faith…" the man trailed off tiredly.

"I'm bored," Faith replied to the unasked question.

"Go kill something," the Watcher replied.

"Vamps are boring," the Slayer replied.

"Go terrorize Willy," came the next option.

"Even that lost its glamour," she sighed.

"Go dance at the Bronze," Giles told her.

Her shoulders slumped. "Yes, master," she said cheekily and hopped off the stool.

Giles shook his head as he watched her go. Then he grew serious and went back to the letter he had been hiding inside the book.

"Now how do I tell her this?" he spoke to the air.

**oooOooo**

**October 10****th****:**

**DADA:**

Buffy and Hermione walked into the classroom whispering about the essay each of them had finished. It had been one of the rare moments when Buffy had been happy to complete a school assignment and the few that she knew about the object even more than the professor.

"…and I never knew about the water demons. I mean we studied the inkipanks (_**A/N:Did I spell that correctly?**_) but I never knew there were so many varieties!"

Harry studied his bookworm friend and shook his head.

"I cannot believe Hermione is talking with Malfoy's sister," Ron muttered darkly.

The two male friends were walking a short distance behind the bubbly girls, observing them carefully.

"She's not so bad," Harry replied.

"She is a Malfoy," Ron told him as if that said everything.

"Yet she's nice," the green eyed teen countered. He took his seat, Ron slipping next to him. Hermione sat on his other sat, the Malfoy siblings occupying the seats in the front.

Remus Lupin entered after the last students, smile on his face.

"Settle down everyone! Did you finish your papers?"

"Yes," came from all the students.

"Place them on your desks and I'll summon them," Remus told them.

After this was done he faced the class.

"Our lesson today is about Vampires."

Buffy and Draco sucked in their breaths.

"Europe has been the beginning point for the appearance of these creatures but the numbers did not multiply much until the discovery of America," Remus began.

Buffy sat rigidly as the professor relayed the most important facts on Vampires. Basic things like how to recognize them, how one was turned and finally various ways to repel or kill them.

Remus rubbed his palms. "Can anyone tell me the most known Vampires in the human world?"

Hermione's hand rose in the air, along with several others. Draco too raised a hand and cocked an eyebrow at his sister. With a sigh Buffy joined the crowd.

"Well, Hermione, you first," Remus picked.

"Sanguini," Hermione replied.

The werewolf nodded. "Yes, he is a companion of the re-known…author Eldred Worple," Remus replied. "Mr. Zabini?"

"Heinrih Nest or as he is most widely known, the Master of clan Aurelia," the Slytherin answered.

Buffy swallowed as how she recognized the name.

"Miss Lavender?" the Professor pointed again.

"Carmilla Sanguina?" she offered uncertainly.

"Correct, she was a vampire, but also a witch before she was turned. Mr. Malfoy?"

"Dracula," the blonde answered.

Some muggleborns snorted at the name.

"Mr. Malfoy is correct," Remus said. "Dracula is not fictional. There is a bounty on his head or heart as it is for five thousand galleons. Mrs. Malfoy?"

Buffy swallowed. "Angelus."

Remus noticed how pale she looked and frowned.

Her brother took notice as well and he was worried.

"Crystal?" he whispered.

"Would you like to be excused?" Remus asked the distraught girl.

Buffy bit her lip and nodded.

"Gather your things," Remus told her gently.

"Thank you," Buffy told him before hurriedly leaving the classroom.

It caused unrest in the class as the students gossiped.

"Quiet down!" Remus called out. "Mr. Malfoy, what was wrong with your sister?"

Draco sighed. It was not something he wanted the nosey class to know but it would be better to fend off any rumors early.

"My sister has come across Angelus," Draco admitted.

There were gasps and even the professor paled.

"Crystal had a run in with that monster?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I read he relished in torture and chaos and drove his victims crazy!"

Draco shrugged.

"She met him. And other vampires." he paused. "She used to live in Sunnydale, California."

Remus winced. He was the only one and Draco knew that only he alone knew that the country was a Hell-mouth. Granger looked thoughtful but no sign of recognition appeared on her face.

"We better get on with the lesson. Mr. Malfoy, you can take the homework to your sibling."

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

**oooOooo**

Buffy escaped in the bathroom. She felt her hands trembling.

She had not felt so panicked in a long time. Like all of her composure had left her completely.

She dropped her bag on the floor and leaned over the sink. Mechanically she opened the faucets and let the water run.

"You can still do that to me Angel," she sighed.

She bent and splashed water to her face.

'Maybe I should ask permission to go hunting in the forest. That should release some stress,' she thought.

Killing things did that for her.

**oooOooo**

**October 20****th****:**

**Britain, Unknown Location:**

Lucius was nervous as he apparated into the location he felt a pull from his Dark Mark. He nodded at Bellatrix when the insane woman waved at him. He grimaced as she approached him all smiles.

"Lucius! My dear brother in law… It has been a while."

"Indeed."

"Lucius," Severus Snape approached them. "A word if you please."

When they were away Lucius sagged.

"Thank you Severus," he told his friend.

"As soon as I saw her I knew you needed a way out," Severus told him with a low chuckle.

"I owe you one," Lucius told him.

"Don't you want to know how are the brats doing?"

"I already do," the blond told the professor. "Crystal wrote home today. She makes friend with almost everyone except Parkinson."

Severus chuckled. "Yes. Those two provide abundant entertainment."

There was a noise and Peter Pettigrew appeared calling them to the meeting. All smiles were soon schooled into straight expressions.

The Dark Lord was already there and seated. They quickly formed a half circle in front of the man-beast.

Lucius was apprehensive at the gleeful look on wizard's face.

"Calm yourself," Severus whispered to him.

"Does it show?" the blonde man inquired.

"You are paler than usual," the Potions Master offered. "Get a grip on yourself."

Lucius nodded absently.

The two men stayed close as the Dark Lord told his speech, seeing as many from the black clad crowd stared in excitement and awe at the snake like wizard that stood before them. Somehow, Lucius was unable to decide when exactly the dark wizard's words lost their lure and attraction.

He started when he felt Severus jab him with his elbow on the stomach.

"Luciusss," he heard his name end with a rather sibilant hiss and Lucius knew he had committed a blunder by spacing out when the Dark Lord was addressing him.

"My Lord," the Malfoy Patriarch replied even with some delay.

"I heard you found Crystal Drusilla again. I believe that congratulations on the recovery of your daughter are in order."

"Thank you my Lord," Lucius responded.

"I was informed that she had been in the muggle world," the Dark Lord spat with distaste.

"It has been rectified my Lord. But if I may say, even among filth, she was special," Lucius hurriedly said.

"I will judge that."

"My Lord?"

"I wish to meet her. And at Yule holiday I shall."

Lucius felt his stomach quiver.

"You Are to present your daughter before me by December 26th Malfoy. Do not disappoint me."

**oooOooo**

**October 31****st****:**

**Great Hall:**

**Slytherin Table:**

Buffy entered the Hall for dinner. Her face was cheerful for once. Now that she was in Hogwarts there was really nothing to fear from demons or Ethan so it really was vacation day for her. And it did considerably help her mood that she heard all short of rumors from the other students. Her own brother had her riled up with mentions of ghost choirs, troll attacks, giant snakes, petrified students and all the things that happened the previous years. That had definitely put her in a festive mood if not a little bit apprehensive. While she enjoyed the quiet she secretly hoped things would liven up a bit.

Sure enough, there were pumpkins everywhere in the castle and inside the Great Hall, all of them charm to animate or make noises. Buffy's favorite was the 'evil but graphic mastermind laugh' as she had dubbed it and the 'stupid blonde actress in a bad horror movie', which had made Draco gap and question what a 'movie' was. She had a fun time explaining the concept for her pureblood raised sibling to dismiss it as stupid and too muggle and common.

She saw the dark looks Pansy gave her the moment she took her seat by Draco's side. She had half a mind to say sweet things to the blonde just to annoy the girl but that would annoy Draco as well and she hoped for a peaceful evening.

"If looks could kill," Blaise told Buffy with amusement.

"They can if you are a Basilisk," Draco said absently.

"It's a figure of speech," his friend told him.

Draco blushed a bit, "I knew that."

"Where was your mind little brother?" Buffy asked.

"Nowhere," Draco shrugged.

Before Buffy could voice her disbelief on that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood and welcomed the students to the feast.

"I heard that the Headless Horseman was to visit," Daphne Greengrass told Theodore Nott.

Buffy almost chocked. "I bet he has better things to do," Draco shot back. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing the Hufflepuffs cry…"

The Slytherins laughed and Buffy shook her head. Her brother was too much like Cordelia and Buffy of the old days and it was funny on a boy.

"I hope the food appears soon," the blonde girl sighed.

"Crystal, you eat like a baby dragon," her brother commented.

"I'm a growing girl."

"Right…"

"Was that a slur to my height?"

"No! You heard wrong," Draco said with mischief.

"Brat," Buffy shot at him.

"Love you back sister."

Buffy could not hide her smile.

**Gryffindor table:**

Harry tapped his hand on the table. He was waiting for Hermione to show up but it seemed that both she and Ron were late. A glance at Neville and the shrug the shy teen gave him showed that he did not have any idea why the two were missing either.

"They left the tower before us," Ginny told Harry.

"Even snogging wouldn't keep Ron from dinner," Seamus put in.

Harry had a funny feeling that something was wrong.

'Well, it is Halloween,' his mind provided and he almost winced.

He stood from the table. "I'll go check on them," Harry told his house mates.

Just as he walked to the doors, Ron, Hermione and a couple of younger students ran in.

What made it special was that Ron was carrying a young Ravenclaw covered in blood.

Immediately the teacher stood, Dumbledore leading the way.

The teens run in with the younger children herded before them.

Even from her table Buffy saw Hermione pale and panting, pressing a hand to her arm as blood dripped from a savage gasp. A look at the bloodied kid on Weasley's arms confirmed her fears.

"B-Crystal?" Draco asked.

"A werewolf attack?" Bullstrode asked.

"Lupin is fine and tonight it is not the full moon," Blaise was heard saying.

"Vampires," Buffy whispered and those Slytherins who heard her gasped.

"…Coming!" Hermione cried out.

McGonagall rushed to her side. "Who is coming? Miss Granger? Hermione?"

In the silence and insane voice rang out.

"Where did all the little babies go? Come to mommy!"

Bufy froze. "No…"

"Crystal?" Draco asked.

Buffy stood from the bench and walked to the doors just as a woman dressed in a long, crimson and black, gothic dress half walked half danced her way into the great hall. Her pale skin was dirtied with blood. Her deformed features horrific. Her slender hands using claws to play with her long, black hair.

Several people screamed and other drew their wands out.

"Vampire!" Professor Flitwick said with his high voice, but his wand was steady.

The female Vampire ignored them, her eyes focusing on Buffy.

"Good evening sunshine," she called out.

"Mrs. Malfoy step away," McGonagall called out.

"Buffy," the female Vampire smiled a smile all fangs.

"Drusilla," Buffy whispered.

The mad vampiress smiled.

**oooOooo**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Another chapter

**A/N 2:**  
**Sanguini** is a vampire who attended a Slug Club Christmas party during Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the guest of Eldred Worple. The tall, emaciated man had dark shadows under his eyes and looked bored with the party until a nearby group of girls attracted his attention. Worple tried to distract him from the girls by shoving a pasty into his mouth. Sanguini could be related to Carmilla Sanguina (Link in my profile)

**A/N 3:**

Lady **Carmilla Sanguina** (1561-1757) was a vampire. She took baths in the blood of her victims in the belief that doing so would help her to retain her youth and beauty.


	12. Halloween

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve:**

**ooo**

**October 31****st****:**

**Great Hall:**

The occupants of the school were frozen at the exchange.

For a few moments Draco felt like his brain had stopped all function and joined the gaping crowd. He had no idea who the female vampire was or how she knew his sister. Still…

He checked the tableau.

Dumbledore was cool as an ice lizard, observing the scene but made no move to shield the girl, as if he knew that Crystal need not be shielded.

"Miss Malfoy?" Snape got out. "Step back carefully." Beside him McGonagall was pale.

Drusilla shifted and the wands followed her. "Naughty man, trying to take my dolly."

Buffy stepped in front of Snape immediately. "Mind control? Come on Drusilla, you can't be so weak as to resort to cheap tricks."

Draco noticed his godfather rub his eyes and realized with horror that he had been affected by the female vampire.

He stood up then and the movement caught Drusilla's attention.

"Oh, my baby, she took you as well. Bad girl playing with my Will."

Buffy groaned. "Draco, back down and whatever you do don't look into her eyes. She can hypnotize through eye contact," she told her brother but everyone in the room heard her.

Drusilla hissed at Buffy.

"What are you doing in Britain Drusilla?" Buffy asked. "Last I heard you and Spike were in Mexico heading to Brasil."

"Drifting like a leaf," she murmured. "I wanted to go to Prague but the stars wouldn't let me." She swayed on her feet.

Buffy wanted to face-palm.

Draco heard her mutter 'Not this again.'

But then the Vampiress was looking at him again.

"I nice boy, pretty boy," Drusilla sang. "Where's your mommy?"

Draco made the mistake to lift his gaze. Next thing he knew he was on the floor.

Buffy moved fast, getting between her little brother and Drusilla.

She knew she could not attack Drusilla fast enough so she shoved her elbow in Draco's stomach. She felt bad seeing him fall on the floor but it was for the best. Giles had told her how bad Drusilla's thrall could be.

"Let's walk outside Drusilla," Buffy spoke calmly.

"Miss Edith doesn't like you enough," Drusilla crooned.

"This is ridiculous," Snape muttered. He raised his wand and cast a spell but the Vampire dodged it.

Buffy saw Drusilla flee the Great Hall and followed after her. Lupin and Snape ran after her. McGonagall shook Draco while Dumbledore tried to calm the students.

Harry Potter stared at the door the female Malfoy had run out of. He shook his head and went after his two best friends.

**ooo**

Lupin had trouble keeping up with Buffy and that female Vampire. And it was ridiculous as he was a Werewolf. He looked over his shoulder at his former classmate. Severus was keeping up well enough considering.

They both caught sight of blonde hair and sped up.

"Crystal!" Snape yelled.

The girl ignored them.

**ooo**

'It just had to be Drusilla,' Buffy ranted in her head as she gave chase.

She was considered weird enough already.

Then another thought entered her mind.

'I can't believe we share the same name!'

**ooo**

Severus was thinking furiously. That scene back in the Great Hall bothered him.

He had easily recognized Drusilla. That mad Vampire had been in the books he had been morbidly fascinated as a teen and then later when he entered the Dark Lord's service.

The question now was how Crystal knew that dangerous creature. Draco had been scared but not very surprised. He would get to the bottom of this.

**ooo**

Buffy stopped abruptly when she saw Drusilla stopping.

The brunette was crazy and that was part of the reason she was so dangerous.

"Here is fine," Drusilla commented.

Buffy tried not to let her out of her sight.

"You are a very bad girl," Drusilla told her. "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual," Buffy replied.

"You made my Angel all nice and shiny for a while," the other continued.

Buffy frowned. 'A while?'

"What do you mean Drusilla?"

The Vampire smiled.

"The nice man invited him back."

Buffy felt a chill up her spine. 'She can't possibly mean…'

But Drusilla decided taking was not enough and she attacked the Slayer with her claws.

The blonde girl barely dodged, caressing at the skirt she was forced to wear. It was billowing around her as she moved.

"I really need to speak to Dumbledore about the dressing code," she said as she punched Drusilla in the stomach. Then she hissed as Drusilla clawed at her arm like a wild animal.

**ooo**

Poppy Pomfrey was working frantically to calm the children. Dumbledore had asked her to give calming draughts to students that were hysterical and she did, inwardly cursing at Severus for not being there to help her while worrying about him and Remus at the same time.

Harry watched with a frown as everyone was calm and pale, most of them shaking. He looked at the Head table were Dumbledore had taken Crystal's brother aside. Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy so pale in his life. The teen was oddly calm and his eyes unfocused. He seemed to listen to Dumbledore carefully but he did not even nod at the older wizard.

He was among the many that started when Nearly-Headless-Nick floated inside. The ghost went straight to the Headmaster.

"The portraits of the second floor at the eastern tower said the Vampire went there."

"Thank you Sir Nicholas," Dumbledore replied. "Hagrid, Fillius, Minerva, will you join me?"

The professors muttered their agreement. Dumbledore left Sprout and Vector in charge of the Great Hall and the group of professors left the room.

Harry approached a shaken Hermione. She had already drank a calming potion, followed by Ron. Now his two friends sat side by side, shivering.

"Guys?" he asked carefully.

Hermione blinked. "Harry?"

He nodded and crouched before the two.

"You okay guys?" the green eyed wizard asked again.

"Huh?" Ron grinned. "I'm not sure. I'm officially declaring Vampires my worst fear over spiders."

Harry grinned, more to give his friend some comfort.

"She was singing to those kids some lullaby," Hermione shuddered. "She… Oh, god she was so scary!"

Harry moved forward and hugged both of them.

Draco observed them and prayed Buffy did nothing stupid.

**ooo**

Remus and Severus came to an abrupt halt when they heard the sound of what was obviously fighting.

"Dear Morgana," the Potions' Master muttered as the two wizards hurried to the scene.

**ooo**

Buffy grunted as Drusilla attacked again.

She was fighting the Vampire off while trying to find something pointy. In that corridor there were no armors or statues, just some annoying portraits cheering her on and making her aggravated, especially those with witches that feinted. Buffy knew she was carrying something wooden and pointy, but she was not about to use her wand on a Vampire, not as a stake that is. She struggled to remember the spell Draco had mentioned in passing but her mind came up blank.

"I so did not need that right now," she muttered as she ducked.

"Crystal!"

"Miss Malfoy!"

Two male voices yelled together.

Buffy noticed them and Drusilla managed another blow, this time to Buffy's face.

The Slayer winced at the pain but glared at Drusilla through it.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. She kicked Drusilla on the stomach and continued with a series of kicks until Drusilla was backed to a wall.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "_Stupefy!_" he called out when he had a clear shot.

Buffy panted as she turned to him, not bothering to glance at the stupefied Vampire at her feet.

"Why did you do that? It was just getting fun!"

Remus and Severus gave her an identical stern look.

Buffy pouted. "Do I really have to explain everything right now? I'm hungry!"

"And bleeding," Remus told her.

Buffy whipped the blood from her brow and glanced at her arm carelessly. "This? It's no biggy."

Severus spluttered and Remus stared.

"You will let Poppy see you," Snape told her.

"And then straight to Dumbledore," Remus followed.

"Joy!" the teen muttered. "What about Dru?"

"I'll take care of her," Remus replied.

"Pointy wood through her shriveled, black heart," Buffy told him.

"We can't kill Vampires as we like," Severus told her. "It was voted in 1783. The Aurors are responsible for capturing them."

"Why the hell do they have me for? I know I'm pretty but this is getting ridiculous," Buffy ranted.

"This brings us to the matter at hand," Severus narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking running after a Vampire that was one of the Quartet no less?"

Buffy shrugged. "It's my thing, my destiny."

"Not unless you are a Vampire Slayer," Remus cut int.

Buffy smirked. "And the gold goes to the werewolf!"

The two wizards blinked. Then their eyes widened.

"Impossible!" they blurted at once.

"That's exactly what I said when a Vampire first turned to ash on my cute little outfit," Buffy told them.

"Severus? Remus? Miss Malfoy?"

The three turned to look at Dumbledore and the professors with him.

They were surprised to see the Vampire unconscious.

"I believe we should head to my office," the Headmaster said. "Your father is on the way Miss Malfoy. Severus if you could fetch Mister Malfoy? Hagrid watch over Drusilla until the Aurors arrive. Miss Malfoy? This way."

Buffy followed quietly.

**ooo**

Draco approached Severus the moment his Head of House walked in.

"Come Draco, you are needed in the Headmaster's office.

"What about Crystal? How is my sister doing?" the blonde teen asked anxious to hear the answer.

"Relax," Snape told him. He looked around at the students who looked a bit calmer and now they were curious to see what happened with Draco Malfoy's sister. "This is not the time or the place for this. We are expected in Dumbledore's office. Come on now.

Draco nodded and harried all the way to the Headmaster's office.

**ooo**

Buffy ignored the scared and at the same time condemning look she received from Gryffindor's Head of house. She had learned not to care much of what other people said.

Draco came through the door then and he ran straight to his sister, catching her in a hug.

"Merlin Buffy! I was so worried! I thought… Merlin."

Buffy hugged him back and let him ramble. She could only imagine how worried he felt.

"It was fine Draco," she told him when he was unable to speak anymore.

"Fine? Fine!" the blonde wizard exclaimed. "It was not 'fine' Crystal! You run after a Vampire and not just a random one but Drusilla. We learned in class how dangerous she was and everything…"

"Draco," Buffy caught him off before he could work himself up some more. "I know Drusilla very well, too well in fact. Had I not followed her she would have caused damage. You saw what she did to those kids. Well, I've seen her do worse. Remember Giles? The man who came to see me off? She had him under her thrall for hours, taunting him with the death of his lover over and over again. She also slit Kendra's throat in seconds. She's mad, childish and unpredictable. I know Drusilla too well Draco. Are those Aurors any good?"

"The Aurors are very well trained," Dumbledore cut in. "They have nothing to fear from her and there is no way for her to escape. Wizards are not as helpless when it comes to Vampires."

Buffy nodded.

"Now we need to discuss how to deal with the rumors following the incident," Dumbledore told her.

"With all due respect Headmaster, what needs to be addressed is her idiotic and careless actions," Severus Snape glared at the young girl that had made him feel fear after many years.

"It was no biggy," Buffy told him.

Severus glared. He turned to Dumbledore. "Did you know about it?"

"About what, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Me being the Slayer," Buffy replied.

McGonagall and Flitwick gasped.

Draco frowned. "You told them?"

Buffy shrugged. "Father and mother know already and I see no reason for them to worry so much. Drusilla and I go way back. I owe her a nice good stake through the heart."

Her brother rolled his eyes at the gleam that entered her gaze. "Down girl," he teased.

Her glare was half hearted.

Severus decided to focus at the matter at hand. "Lucius knows? And he let you?"

"He doesn't really have any say in it," Buffy replied. "I have tried not being a Slayer, the power doesn't disappear. The bad guys are always after me even if I don't go after them. there is really no way out."

Severus sighed.

"I see no problem with this," Dumbledore spoke then.

"But Albus, it is dangerous to her," McGonagall cut in.

"Miss Malfoy survived for years on the Hellmouth and her slaying career is rather impressive," Dumbledore commented.

The others started protesting rather strongly but Buffy ignored them and leaned on Draco.

"You are too much at times Crystal," Draco told her.

Buffy shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What I really want now is a good soak in a tub and a large scoop of ice cream, preferably mint."

**ooo**

_A flash of light…_

_Laughter… It was soft and lasted for so little time. _

_Warmth… A mere moment in his long life._

_Pain… That burning, endless pain._

_It all blended together in an endless circle._

_Then those rough, heavy voices reached him and the burning lessened._

_His body was weak, used to it after so long. _

_The voices stopped mocking him._

_Her smile returned and he could see her face again, remember her name._

_His heart was lighter, his soul relieved._

_It only took that and he left all the pain behind for oblivion._

The floor was cold and hard. His skin was charred and he smelled of fire and sulfur.

He felt the people around him speak, their voices louder as the screaming lessened.

He felt lighter, he could feel again.

He lifted his head and he saw hazy forms, fitted with dark robes.

A man reminding him of his maker's master came forward.

He smelled vile and evil.

"Welcome among the Living, Angelus."

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	13. Trouble Coming

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**ooo**

**Hogwart's grounds, Forbidden Forest:**

Buffy skipped over an oversized tree root that was in her way and continued her walk through the forest. She had asked and received permission to start hunting in the forest. Dumbledore had been smiling when he told her that. He also mentioned that she was not to cross the Centaurs or the Acromantula. Buffy had shrugged but complied anyway. She was more interested in stray Vampires. Drusilla's arrival had cause a lot of trouble for her.

The day after Halloween she was escorted to the Ministry of Magic and to the Department of Law Enforcement where the Aurors drilled her in everything she knew of Drsusilla. Her father had been with her all the time, along with two of his solicitors. It was tiring and nerve wracking.

The Aurors seemed suspicious of her and fearful and disdainful of her father. They had mentioned Drusilla was placed under surveillance and with no chance of escaping before she was tried and punished. They asked a lot of questions, most of which her father answered. She had been advised early on not to tell of her Slayer statues, wizards tended to be superstitious and as her father told her, the current magical government was rather corrupt and useless, a bad combination.

Buffy trusted Lucius on this as her knowledge of the community she only recently became part of.

It made Buffy question exactly how dark her new family was.

**Slytherin Dorms:**

Draco was focusing on completing his Potions assignment. Lately his godfather had been in a really bad mood. And ever since he heard of Dumbledore's idea of allowing Crystal a free reign to hunt in the forbidden forest it had only gotten worse. Draco was willing to bet that Severus was following Buffy during her patrols.

"You know," Blaise placed his quill down and leaned back on his chair.

"Hm?" Draco made a sound as he continued writing.

"There are some very outrageous rumors about Crystal all over the castle," Blaise continued.

Several Slytherins perked up, interested in listening what Draco Malfoy had to say about it.

"And?" Draco replied absently.

"Well, I was wondering where to bet my gold on."

At that Draco looked up. "What are you talking about?"

Blaise got comfortable. "You know, about whether Crystal is not really your sister but an Unspeakable posing as her in order to defeat the dark forces like Vampires and perhaps even Him."

Draco blinked.

Blaise smirked and continued. "Or she is a 'weapon' raised but mercenaries in order to hunt people with bounties on their head. But my personal favorite is that she is really the Queen of Vampires and that Drusilla was trying to usurp her."

Draco was a step away from gapping. "This is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Theodore Nott asked him. "If you think about it, no one knows about her. Are you sure you know her all that well?"

Draco glared him. "Of course I do."

"Then how do you explain what happened the other day?" Millicent Bullstrode asked.

"Or during class the other day," Blaise reminded him. "The moment she mentioned Angelus she was about to faint."

Draco glared harder. "Crystal had it rough growing up. I found her on a Hellmouth."

There were many blank stares but Daphne Greengrass gasped in horror.

"Poor Crystal!" she exclaimed.

"What is a Hellmouth?" Nott asked.

"That I also want to know," Blaise said.

"Well, it is a center of magical or supernatural activity," Daphne started. "It attracts all kinds of creatures, like Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Wicca's, Ghosts, Zombies, you name it. The Hellmouth is the closest it gets to a Portal to Hell and it gives strength to anything malevolent. Rumor has it that the Master of clan Aurelius was trapped close to the entrance but unable to cross it. Good for us really."

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"She's right," the blonde replied. "How did you know?"

Daphne shrugged. "A book I read in the family library when I was a kid."

Draco nodded.

"So Crystal stayed in a place like that?" Millicent asked. "With no magic to protect her or anything? That must have been dangerous."

"It was," Draco told them. "All the people there, even the muggles, were aware of the supernatural. They did not invite people in the houses directly. There were also many churches and cemeteries. It was really creepy after dark. Crystal knew magic, just not the wand kind."

"Wicca magic?" Daphne sounded impressed.

"Yes," Draco offered.

"She must be strong," the Slytherin girl pondered. "Still, that thing with Drusilla, she could have been killed."

"Drusilla killed a friend of hers," Draco offered. "I think the muggle police blamed her for a while, it was weird. They let her off though. Another Vampire helped her. And Drusilla did not really fight with her," Draco lied to them about the last bit. He had nothing more to offer them. He would never tell them that Buffy was the Slayer and he knew nothing more as Buffy was rather tight lipped about the whole time she spent at Sunnydale. "Now stop bothering me. I really need to finish this," he pointed to his essay.

**November 15****th****:**

**Britain, Unknown location:**

Lucius winced at the screams coming from the dungeons. He pulled his cloak around him and prepared for the upcoming meeting he had with the Dark Lord. When the screaming stopped Malfoy stiffened.

"Hello there blondie," a deep voice taunted to the shadows.

"Angelus," Lucius greeted as calmly as he could.

The vampire stepped forward and the wizard was on guard.

The tall, dark demon with the face of an angel was in some aspects worse that his master, Lucius thought. Angelus was vicious with his victims. He could torture them without using violence or magic, just with that poisonous tongue of his. Bellatrix was enamored with the demon but the vampire would not give her the time of day, or night as it was.

"I heard the screams," Lucius observed.

A dark smirk spread on the deceptive face. "Did you now… I can let you join next time, give you a few pointers."

Lucius suppressed a shudder. "No thank you."

Angelus chuckled.

"See you around Malfoy."

When he was a safe distance away Lucius cursed.

"Bloody monster."

**Hogwarts, Slytherin Dorms:**

Buffy woke up covered in cold sweat. Silently she got out of bed, put on her robe and escaped to the quiet of the common room where she was sure no one would be there.

She was right. The place was quiet and the fire was burning strong. She went and curled in front of the fire place.

"It can't be," she whispered as she stared at the flames.

Her dreams were different now. She saw her Angel in her sleep but then his face turned to that of the demon and she saw him turn and stab the nearest person to her, asking her how she felt about it. And every night that person changed. One night it was her brother Draco, her mother, Narcissa, her father Lucius, her new teachers, classmates, even her old friends.

She shuddered.

"Please let it not be true."

**Next morning:**

Draco was shaken awake by Blaise. One grey eye opened and glared at his friend.

"Wha-?"

"Get up. Your sister fell asleep in the common room."

Draco was disoriented for a while but he stood and followed Blaise to the common room.

Indeed Crystal was asleep in front of the fireplace. She seemed haunted even in her sleep. Draco made to wake her but she caught his hand before he could.

"Dray?" she said sleepily.

Draco winced. Her grip was strong. She seemed to notice and released him.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Come on Crystal, you need to get ready before the rest of the House wakes," Draco told his sister.

Buffy rubbed her eyes and nodded.

Draco waited until she was dressed and ready for the day before he and Blaise led her to breakfast. The girl was quiet and rather subdued for the rest of the day. It was nearing dinner time when her brother managed to get her alone and ask her about why she had been asleep in the Common Room.

Buffy had shrugged and avoided the issue.

"Don't worry about me," she replied.

Draco narrowed his. Something was surely up. He would have to talk to his mother.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N: **Short, I know.


	14. Malfoy Christmas

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen:**

**ooo**

**Sunnydale, California:**

Giles observed as Faith trained with the crossbow. She had not been as excited as Buffy but she was just as good as the blonde Slayer with it.

And the new girl was also starting to open up a bit. The Watcher was happy with the situation. Things were almost normal on the Hellmouth and he got regular mail from his former Slayer.

Willow entered the library then, Oz a step behind her.

"Oh, hello you too," Giles put his notes aside. He noticed the long looks on their faces and commented on it.

"Well, Oz was at Willie's," the red head started.

"I heard from a Vampire that something is up in Europe," Oz admitted. "I asked Willie and he told me that many Vampires are returning to Europe. Someone or something is gathering them all there."

Giles frowned. "A gathering of Vampires? Did you hear where in particular?"

"United Kingdom," Willow replied.

"Bloody hell!"

**Britain:**

**Hogwart's castle:**

**Gryffindor Tower:**

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. "Gather up your stinky shocks!" she ordered when she visited the boy's dorms.

"They are not stinky!" Ron yelled.

The rest of the house watched the match between the sibling.

"One sickle that he gets hexed," Dean offered.

"Two she hexes him before five minutes," a seventh year girl offered.

The betting pole continued and Hermione shook her head.

Harry looked up from the letter he was writing to his godfather.

"You okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, can't wait to get home," the teen replied.

**DADA:**

Remus smiled at the anxious students. It was the last class of the year and that very night was the last dinner before the students had their Christmas holiday.

"You will be happy to know that you all did very well in your assignments."

There were smiles and cheers from the eager students.

"Yes, yes, congratulations to all of you. Now, as promised, the best assignment gets a prize. Crystal Malfoy, please claim your prize." He pointed at the large chocolate bar he held in his hands.

Buffy beamed. "Chocolaty goodness! Yum!"

The class laughed.

She went back to her seat and Draco pretended to steal her prize.

"Down boy," she warned.

"Now, fun aside, I really want us do to a last lesson before this is all over."

Now there were groans.

Remus chuckled. "You knew there was a 'but'."

**Next day:**

**Malfoy Manor:**

"Narcissa!" Lucius was exasperated. "We are going to be late!"

"Patience darling. We'll just apparate to the station," Narcissa called out as she took care of her newly styled curls.

Lucius fixed his gloved. "That is not the point my dear," he told her.

She huffed and stood. "Come on then."

**Platform 9 and ¾:**

Buffy stepped down the train and stretched. It was good to have two full weeks without classes. Her enthusiasm was shared with Blaise and Draco, though her brother was not as expressive.

"I don't see mother," Draco commented as he scanned the crowd.

"Relax," Buffy told him. "Oh, hey! There's Hermione. I gotta say goodbye. Wait here."

"Like hell," Draco replied as he followed after her.

Mrs. Weasley had latched onto Ron and hugged the boy much to the teen's embarrassment. Draco smirked at the scene, glad that his mother had never done so, in public at least.

"Hermione!" Buffy greeted. The Gryffindor girl came to greet her and the two started chatting and exchanging mail addresses while the elder Weasleys and several Order members that were there to escort Harry.

The green eyed wizard was also happy to see the Malfoy girl and he too greeted Crystal.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Buffy sauntered over to the Boy-Who-Lived.

He smiled at her and then stopped when he felt her brother's scowl.

"Malfoy," he nodded at Draco.

"Whatever," the blond said but Buffy's elbow in his gut made him grunt. "Yes, yes, Merry Christmas."

Hermione smiled at the siblings.

"Crystal! Draco!" Narcissa's voice called out. Lucius followed after her muttering about something.

"That's our cue," Draco said as he took Buffy's arm and dragged her away.

Crystal shrugged at the Gryffindors.

"Was that Crystal Malfoy?" Molly Weasley asked her children.

"Yes, that was she," Harry replied.

"We need to get going," Remus reminded them.

**Malfoy Manor:**

"Home again," Buffy commented once she was home.

"We are on a tight schedule," Narcissa told her daughter. "We have to do so much shopping. I got you an appointment with my French tailor and…"

Narcissa dragged Buffy away leaving Lucius and Draco to stare after them.

"I'm glad I'm not in her shoes anymore," Draco commented.

"Shall we go watch the Quidditch match of Ireland against China?" Lucius offered.

Draco brightened up and followed his father to the study.

**December 20****th****:**

**No 12, Grimmauld Place:**

Harry smiled when Sirius finished his joke. The twins were laughing hard and Remus shook his head at them.

"Don't give them any ideas," Remus warned the Animagus.

"It won't hurt," Sirius whined. "They like it!"

"Molly will kill you," Remus offered and Sirius considered it for a mere second.

"Well, there was this other time…"

Harry shook his head. "He's impossible," he told his DADA professor.

"He sure is," Remus replied. "Are you happy to be with us here?"

"I've never had Christmas with family before. I really look forward to it."

Remus frowned. "One of these days I'm going to seek Sirius on your relatives."

"He'll have way too much fun," said Harry.

"That's the plan. No let me ask you something. Are you and Crystal Malfoy close?"

"Not really. She hangs out with Hermione from time to time and her brother tags alone. He's acting like she's going to disappear in any second," Harry commented. "But Crystal, she's okay for a Slytherin, and a Malfoy."

Remus chuckled. "That she is."

"Why are you asking?" Harry asked.

"Just curious." At the teens inquiring face he added. "If anything comes up I will tell you."

Harry nodded and went to join Ron and the twins, eager to spent time with his godfather.

Alone Remus frowned. The whole Order had been informed by Snape that the Dark Lord had ordered Lucius Malfoy to present him his daughter over the holidays. Many were worried for the fate of the young girl. And now that Remus knew of her Slayer status he was more concerned. It also irritated him that Dumbledore was calm about it. the girl could be the best Slayer ever, but even that would not be enough to save her from Voldemort.

**December 24****th****:**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Buffy was officially, and for the first time in her life, tired of shopping. She had a wardrobe that would make Cordelia green with envy. For the first time she thought she had too many shoes and not wanted to enter another shop. They had returned to the Manor tired and met an excited Draco. He and Lucius had a lot of father/son bonding time. Good for them; from what she had gathered from talking to her brother they had needed it.

"Crystal?" Lucius asked her from her doorstep.

"Come on in," Buffy told him.

Lucius stepped inside the room.

"You want something?" Buffy asked. Seeing him nervous and almost hiding it she winced. "Oh-oh."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"What's the deal? Something bad, right?" the girl hit the mark straight on.

"I'm afraid so."

"Just tell me. No half truths or sugar."

Lucius sighed. He was doing that a lot lately. "I'm not a good guy Buffy."

The Slayer lowered her body on the ground and made herself comfortable. "I know you're no wizard of Oz."

The wizard blinked, the reference lost on him. Buffy shook her head and signaled him to continue.

"Do you know what a Dark wizard is?" Lucius asked her.

"Someone who delves deeper in magic than supposed to and abuses it for selfish needs."

"That too, in Wiccas. For us wizards it is a much worse brand of magic that causes harm and needs blood to be spilt, be that animal or human, at one point at time. I enjoy violence and blood. I'm vicious and unforgiving," Lucius said, going from general to his specific case.

"I gathered that," Buffy offered.

"Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked then.

"No."

The wizard then started telling her the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived.

**December 25****th****:**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Draco ate his breakfast half heartedly.

"Is Crystal coming?" Narcissa asked.

"I had a talk with her last night," Lucius stated.

Mother and son stared at him.

"I told her about me being a Death Eater."

Narcissa gasped. "You explained everything?"

"Yes."

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"She asked me for some time," Lucius replied.

The atmosphere was heavy.

"We'll get through this," Narcissa said then.

"I am not a good man," Lucius told his wife. "I don't want to be. It is a hard fact to accept."

"I think she will," Draco opined.

"How can you be so sure?" Narcissa asked.

"I am not. But we'll know by lunch. We'll be opening our presents then," Draco told them.

And he was correct. Buffy left her room. She joined the rest of the family in the family drawing room were a cozy atmosphere was created and the medium sized Christmas tree was overflowing with presents.

"Crystal!" Narcissa was on her feet, hugging the young girl.

Buffy smiled and hugged back. The she walked over to Lucius and drew him for a hug too.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked her. "I won't change my ways."

"You could mellow down a bit," Narcissa told her husband.

"I understand, it's in your blood," Buffy told her father. "I am a predator by nature, being a Slayer means that. I'm not all sunshine either." She drew a deep breath. I want to tell you a few things, but it is still early for me."

"So, everyone is fine?" Draco asked.

He received nods.

"Good. Now what did you get me?" he asked his family.

"Prat," Buffy swatted him and purposely missed.

Draco laughed.

**December 30****th****:**

**Malfoy Manor:**

"So Moldyvorts wants to meet me?" Buffy asked.

Her parents winced at the way she butchered the name and Draco covert a snicker with a snort, or at least tried to.

Buffy threw her hands in the air. "I'm not doing it on purpose you know!"

"Sure," Lucius replied and went on telling her about the invitation from the Dark Lord.

Buffy listened and considered it. it would be best if she met the bad guy in his own terms. She knew nothing of evil wizards and did not want to see her family hurt.

"I'll meet this guy."

"Just call him Lord," Lucius told her. "Less chances of slipping and making him angry."

Buffy nodded.

"And I know just what you should wear," Narcissa added.

"You'll get to meet the rest of the family," Draco said with fake cheer.

Buffy blinked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, Untie Bellatrix is crazy," Draco started.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Draco?"

"What? Oh, and Dolohov is like a second cousin or something, avoid meeting him in a dark corner, Avery is a bit coo-coo…"

"Is anyone all there up there?" Buffy asked.

"It rhymed," Draco grinned.

"No more wine for you," Lucius told his son. Then he turned to Buffy. "It is best you keep your guard up."

"Will do," Buffy agreed.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** It's short again.


	15. Not so dead

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Parseltongue"_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen:

**ooooo**

**December 31****st****:**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius straightened his silk robe. Then he helped Draco fix his scarf.

"We are running late," he complained.

Draco shrugged. "You know it is only going to get worse. Mother has a lot of time to cover with Crystal."

"They can bond another time, not when we are expected in the Dark Lords gathering," his father stressed.

The teen knew he was correct but it would be difficult to convince the two female Malfoys.

At long last they joined them. While the father and son had opted for black robes with different patterns in silver thread, the two women had opted a silver-grey dress for Narcissa and a beige one for Crystal. Narcissa had opted to make her hair in a high bun while Buffy had them free down her back. It made the younger woman feel princess like but the dread of the meeting to come could not let her fully enjoy it.

Lucius admired his wife and felt pride for his daughter when he saw them.

'I just hope we can make the night without any trouble,' he thought as he readied for Apparition.

**ooo**

**Voldemort's Castle:**

Severus Snape arrived early for the gathering but found Rabastan Lestrange already there as well as many others of the Inner Circle and some he had never known to be Death Eaters. He got many looks and only a handful approached to greet him.

Soon he did not have to wonder about being the center of attention as the Malfoy family made their appearance. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes even though this time their grand entrance suited him just fine. Lucius accompanied Narcissa and Draco had his sister close to him. Once Crystal saw him she beamed at him, left her brother's side and went to greet him.

"Professor," Buffy greeted.

"You can call me Severus when not in class or generally at school," Severus offered her.

"Sure!"

"And may I say you look very beautiful. Did Narcissa kidnap you for hours?" the Potions Master asked.

"More like days," Lucius joked.

Severus greeted the rest of the family heartily before the other guests approached the Malfoys to greet them as well. It was a gathering for the Dark Lord's followers and not a ministry function still the Malfoys were the top in society. Many tried to get in their good graces.

Crystal inched away as Lucius and Narcissa as she and Draco stayed close to their professor.

"Is it always this bad?" Buffy asked the two wizards.

"Wait till you meet… Ah, there they are," Draco grimaced.

A witch and two wizards approached fast. The woman was impressive and could have been beautiful except the fact that she had an air of insanity around her. Buffy shivered as the woman reminded her of Drusilla. All three of them had a feeling of danger around them, the likes of which Buffy felt only around Vampires.

"Draco, dear nephew," Bellatrix cooed.

"You look like Narcissa did younger," Rodoplus told Crystal.

"And the last time we saw you my dear you were only slightly bigger than the teddy bear we gave you," Rabastan added.

Buffy flushed.

"Crystal, meet Aunt Bellatrix, mother's sister, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan," Draco introduced.

Buffy paid attention and bowed to each of them like her mother had taught her.

Over the next half hour she met dozens more including the Parkinsons who had come with Pansy. This time the girl had the good sense not to provoke Crystal. Like many others she gawk first and then bit her tongue. After all Lucius Malfoy was close and he would naturally not take well to hear someone, anyone, bad mouthing his daughter.

Buffy was starting to get antsy.

Her irritation seemed to peak when the doors banged open and a long snake came in.

Every noise and motion in the room ceased.

Buffy's senses heightened as a dark cloak appeared. Her breath caught in her throat when a monster like man made his appearance. He looked and felt evil and it made her skin crawl. As one the crowd seemed to bow. Draco had to tag her arm so she could follow the example. Buffy did but she loathed every second of it.

"Rise my most faithful," Voldemort hissed.

Bellatrix was the first to scamper to the Dark Lord's side singing his praises.

Lucius was quick to get to his daughters side.

This caught Voldemort's attention.

"Lucius, I believe you have someone to introduce to me."

"My Lord, may I present to you my daughter and first born child, Crystal Drusilla Malfoy," Lucius introduced.

Buffy swallowed her disgust, kept her face blank and grace a curtsy.

"A beautiful daughter Luciusss," the Dark Lord told him.

"Thank you my Lord," Lucius replied.

"Let me talk to you child," Voldemort told Buffy.

It was an order and Buffy complied. There really was no way out. This…man was dangerous. Buffy had faced worst monsters and she would not lose heart tonight.

"Of course…my Lord," Buffy curtsied again and followed after the monster.

Draco approached his father nervously and they both stared after her.

"This is not good," Draco muttered.

"Relax son. She knows what to do."

**ooo**

Buffy felt her senses go into overdrive the longer she was next to Voldemort.

"You Miss Malfoy are a mystery."

"My Lord."

"Lucius cannot have much time to school you into being loyal to me."

"But the respect I give you is common courtesy at least," Buffy replied.

Voldemort seemed to find it amusing.

"You Malfoys are always silver tongued," he commented.

"Thank you. I think."

"I will be watching your progress young lady."

That sounded ominous to Buffy's ears.

"How do you find Hogwarts so far?" he asked her a he halted on a balcony.

"Beautiful my Lord," Buffy honestly replied.

"You have been studying magic for a short time."

Buffy decided to offer a bit more on her background. It would not help her if he had her past searched.

"No my Lord. I have studied and practiced some Wicca magic. My mentor was an accomplished demon conjurer."

That seemed to interest Voldemort. "Wicca magic is elemental and unpredictable. But also very strong. Which stage are you?"

"I have completed the first two my Lord. I can cast spells and move objects at will."

"That is quite impressive," the Dark Lord told her.

Buffy knew he was making plans already. The way those crimson eyes shined…

She suppressed a shiver.

Buffy could not wait to return to her family and the crowded ballroom.

**ooo**

Draco fought the urge to pace in nervousness.

"Calm yourself," Severus told him.

"She can do this," Lucius added.

Narcissa stayed silent, sharing her son's nervousness and worry.

Still the night held more for them.

Several people stopped talking and started whispering.

Lucius caught ear of it and paled. "This is not good," he told his family.

Narcissa looked inquiringly at her husband.

"Malfoy! What a nice surprise!"

Severus paled as the dark haired Vampire strolled towards them. Parents pulled their children behind them. Draco saw a few even reach for their wands. He studied the handsome, almost angelic features of this dangerous predator and felt the same fear for him that he felt for the Dark Lord.

"Angelus," Lucius acknowledged.

Draco's eyes widened. This was Angelus? He swallowed and prayed Buffy stayed exactly where she was. He had never thought there would be a day when he would refer to the most dangerous wizard of the century as the safest option.

**ooo**

Buffy felt a shiver along her spine and turned to look around. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Voldemort observed her with keen eyes but said nothing.

"Impossible," she whispered, her eyes wide.

She turned around and started walking towards the source of it.

"Interesting," the Dark Lord mused. _"Come Nagini."_

**ooo**

Angelus pinned his gaze on Draco and a smirk appeared on his face while those dark eyes flashed gold for a second.

"Your son, Malfoy? He certainly looks and smells like you." He smirked at the glare Draco gave him. "But he also smells so sweet. Like home. Isn't that right lover?"

Confusion filled those who heard him.

"You really are a long way from home, or are you finally where you belong. I never really liked Joyce you know."

He turned around and a feral look entered his face.

The Malfoys and Severus saw Crystal standing there, eyeing the Vampire with shock and disbelief.

"Surprise!" Angelus smirked. "Never thought you'd see me again did you? It really hurt when you stabbed me. But the fires of Hell… I never thought you had it in you. I guess I was wrong."

"Angelus," Buffy whispered.

"I'm back baby," he told her and his face hardened. "And we need to have a long, long talk lover."

**ooo**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Angelus and Buffy meet! What do you think?


	16. A Talk Between Friends

**Title:** Learning about Crystal Malfoy

**Timeline:** Sixth year of Hogwarts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer end of season two (Buffy never went to LA)

**Summary:** "Family stays together, you taught me this much. I will not forsake my blood," Draco declared with passion. "I will find my sister and we'll be a family again."

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

**ooooo**

**December 31****st****:**

**Voldemort's Castle:**

_Previously:_

"_Angelus," Buffy whispered._

"_I'm back baby," he told her and his face hardened. "We need to have a long, long talk lover."_

**ooo**

Buffy just barely remembered to breath. Her eyes were wide and focused on the tall, dark figure of her former lover. After months of waking up in tears over that night, dreaming over and over the moment she killed him, imagining her Angel blame her… It was simply too much. She took a deep breath to steady her heart and to keep from swaying. She remembered briefly Merrick telling her to never show weakness or she would become prey.

"I expected tears, a bit of screaming," Angelus shrugged. "Your choice babe."

"After all that torture and your jokes rival Spike's," she quipped. "You're out of shape _honey_." Her eyes narrowed.

Angelus smirked and a chuckle escaped him. "Spike, Buffy? Please. Do not ever compare me to that treacherous whelp."

"Just because he did not want you to end the world. Grow up!"

Draco cleared his throat when it became obvious that they were in their own little word of banter and retorts.

The rest of the guests were in various states of shock and disbelief. Lucius in fact seemed mortified.

"Care to share with the rest of us _Crystal_?" he stressed his sister's name on purpose.

Buffy started.

"Aw, you did not tell your family about me. Again," Angelus commented.

Buffy glared him. "Shut it dead boy."

Angelus glared her. "Careful Buffy."

"How do you two know each other?" Lucius cut in.

"Why Luc, she met me in an alley and kicked me on the ground. Had me under her in seconds." He smirked at her. "She's good," Angelus finished.

Lucius caught the hint about Buffy being a Slayer and swallowed hard. He had no idea that his little girl had gone up against this monster. Sure, he knew about Drusilla. Now it turned out she knew about Angelus and Spike too. But this was not the time or the place. His associates should not learn of Crystal Slayer status or she would be in danger. Or at least in even more danger than she already was.

"Crystal, did you meet all the Scourge Quartet?" Snape asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Let's just say she and Darla did not get along," Angelus offered.

"Understatement of the century," Buffy muttered.

"Come on lover. I killed my Sire for you. That has to count as something?" Angelus told her.

"You also sent me dead hearts and tortured my mentor after you killed his girlfriend, her uncle and half the town," Buffy returned.

"You're still mad about that?" Angelus scoffed.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're still insane."

"No, you just never appreciate the finest details," the vampire told her.

"Fine details?" Buffy huffed. "You do not know the meaning of subtlety, much less fine details."

"Don't I? There is a fine line between love and hate, prey and predator, you and me." Angelus moved closer.

"Step closer and I'll hurt you," Buffy promised.

He stopped short. He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment and then his eyes flashed gold. "Do you still have my ring?" He raised his hand. A platinum band was there and Draco noticed it was a Claddagh ring. He recalled it was a sign of friendship or…

"You're married to him!" Draco exclaimed horrified.

"No!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes!" Angelus said at the same time. "But nothing as fickle as a mortal marriage. No. She's my mate. If I had a soul, which I thankfully don't anymore, she would be my soul mate. As it is she's my demon's match."

Lucius was horrified. Narcissa brought a hand to cover her mouth and Draco just stared. They were not the only ones. Severus was in shock along with half the guests there. The only one who was intrigued and a bit amused was the Dark Lord himself, who stood in the shadows having watched the whole scene.

"This will be very interesting," Voldemort mused.

**ooo**

In London Harry Potter shot up from his sleep, panting hard and with his green eyes full of confusion.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **Short, I know, but more will follow soon.


	17. A Talk Between Family

**Pairs:** Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Harry (but not until much later), Ron/Hermione, Willow/Oz (just mentioning the pair in chapter two, don't know for later)

**Disclaimer: **The characters from Harry Potter books and Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Memory"_(from chapter 16)

**

* * *

****BETA:** **light-hearted69****

* * *

****Chapter Seventeen:**

**No 12, Grimmauld Place:**

Harry was silent and pensive that morning. Sirius tried joking with him but the young teen was not much into it. Finally it was Remus that told Sirius to talk to Harry. So the former convict took Harry and with the promise of warm chocolate, led him to his own bedroom, for more privacy.

The green eyed teen had not been in Sirius' room before. It looked like the room of a teen. It was in very good condition though and despite the mess, clean enough, compared to the rest of the house.

"Harry…"

"Hm? Er, yes Sirius?"

The former convict watched him pace the room, sipping hot chocolate and pausing every now and then.

"Harry, you know you can talk to me. About anything."

Harry paused. Could he really tell him about what he had seen? He really liked Crystal (and Draco when his sister was near). Seeing her through Voldemort's eyes, feeling that monster's anticipation about meeting her had made him shiver. Then the connection took a worse turn when a Vampire appeared. He remembered Lupin's lessons about Angelus the Scourge of Europe. Once he had woken up, and after the first shock had passed, Harry had been nauseous. It turned out that Crystal, or what that... creature had called her…Bufty? Duffy? Buffy? Harry shrugged mentally, sticking to that one fact, Crystal knew Angelus. They were mates. What could that mean?

Harry focused back on his godfather. He offered the older wizard a soft, tired smile. "I know. Thank you."

Sirius searched his face before nodding. "Of course. Hey, you like the Sphinxes?"

Harry checked the Quidditch poster and smiled. "They're okay…"

"Okay? They're the best!"

**Malfoy Manor:**

**Buffy's room...**

Buffy, was sitting on her bed, just staring at the ceiling.

The events of the night before were constantly on her mind, taunting her.

"_Angelus," Buffy whispered._

"_I'm back baby," he told her and his face hardened. "We need to have a long, long talk lover."_

Buffy sighted. Why? Why did he have to return? Why was Drusilla right? Why would the Powers not let her live her life, move on and be happy?

"_There is a fine line between love and hate, prey and predator, you and me." Angelus moved closer._

Oh, how right he was. A fine line indeed. And they both crossed that line. She crossed that line, both with Angel and Angelus.

"_Step closer and I'll hurt you," Buffy promised._

But could she? Could Buffy hurt him again?

Buffy knew the answer. Seeing the look on Angel's face as she pierced him with that sword… The Slayer shivered. No. she would not hurt him again. The last time had left her numb. For some time she had been unable to function properly without him.

'Pitiful, that's what I had been,' Buffy darkly thought. She turned on her stomach and gripped one of her many pillows with a hard grip, her fingers turning white. "I hate this."

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts but she still did not reply to whoever was at her door.

After a while that person, who it turned out it was her own brother.

"Crystal?" Draco tried.

"Dray?" Buffy mumbled. She lifted her head and peeked at her brother.

"You did not come to breakfast," Draco told her. "Our parents let you go last night because of what happened. But do not even think you can get away from me."

"Dra-"

"I'm not going away. We need to talk Buffy. All of us; as a family."

Buffy hid her face in the pillows.

"Crystal…"

"Give me five…"

"Five?" Draco asked.

"Minutes," Buffy told him.

"Okay," her brother agreed and then he was gone.

**Family drawing room…**

Lucius was up and pacing. The events of the previous night did not let him sleep at all last night. He had never thought, not even in his wildest nightmares that something like this could happen. His own flesh and blood, mated with a Vampire. And not just some Vampire, no. She had chosen the Scourge of Europe, Angelus himself. That bloody, sadistic, evil creature. Lucius felt a shiver, despite the warmth of the room.

"Lucius," Narcissa's voice reached him.

The witch was no less worried about her daughter. She had heard about Angelus from her own sister, apart from what she had been taught at school. That creature, when she realized she had been in the same vicinity she had reached for her wand. Vampires were vile creatures, bloodthirsty killers that were to be feared and kept at a distance. And then her daughter stepped up.

'Merlin and Morgana,' Narcissa thought as she brought her hands together to keep them from shaking.

Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, offering some comfort.

Draco joined them. "She's coming."

"Thank you son," Lucius whispered.

Draco nodded and sat as well.

Buffy was not late to come. She hesitantly entered the room. She was dressed in jeans, those muggle clothes she liked so much, and a cream colored shirt.

"Good morning," she whispered. She received quiet murmurs and greetings as she, too, took a seat.

"Crystal," Lucius spoke up. "I think we need to talk. About everything."

"I guess we do."

"So you can answer this for me then?" Lucius continued. "How does a Slayer and a Vampire get together?"

A bitter smile appeared on Buffy's face. Narcissa thought it looked wrong on one as young as this girl, her own daughter.

"That's… well, it happens once in a lifetime," Buffy told her, a smile on her face as she recalled how she first met Angel. She had brought that cross along with her and she now held it in her palms. She told her family about the Alley. She told them how she and Angel had danced around each other for a year until with Willow's intervention they tried dating. She told them how she realized she was in love. How Angel had been as well. She told them about the Judge, about nearly dying alongside with him. She went on about the curse of that Gypsy clan, that clause she had come to hate. That clause that tied her to Angelus long after her Angel's soul had returned to oblivion. She told them about how a demon courted, how Angelus showed his favor, how he had almost sent the world to Hell, just because he could not have her.

And when she was done that she stayed silent, waiting for their decision.

"Oh, my dear," Narcissa cried as she stood and hugged the younger witch. "My poor, poor daughter."

The males stayed silent as a very composed Buffy tried to calm Narcissa. "Mother, I have come to terms with my life," Buffy told her. "I have no regrets, being a Slayer makes regrets a nuisance. I live for the moment. And I will never regret what I lived with Angel."

"What about Angelus?" Draco asked. The attention was now on him. "Because from what you are telling us, you well, you know…" he trailed off, with a blush.

"Yes, I also wanted to ask," Lucius spoke then. "What did Angelus mean about you two being… mates?" The distaste was obvious in his voice.

"Ah, that," Buffy whispered. She carefully unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it to the side, showing a scar where the tissue was almost unable for them to see, but they could feel a pulse of magic.

Buffy felt odd under their scrutiny.

"It's a bite mark," Lucius murmured.

Buffy nodded.

"So you have…consummated the relationship," Narcissa whispered.

For some reason Buffy was embarrassed when her own mother commented on that. She had not been this embarrassed when Giles had learned about it. Now she was mortified.

"So… you and Angelus," Draco said. "Is he any better than Aunt Bella or worse?"

"Draco!" their parents yelled.

But Crystal smiled. It felt good that her family seemingly accepted.

She missed Lucius' odd look.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**


End file.
